


Layers Within Layers

by kawherp



Series: V: The L.A. Chronicles [2]
Category: V (1983)
Genre: Dubious Science, Ensemble Cast, F/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sound science whenever possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10461771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawherp/pseuds/kawherp
Summary: Kim is now embedded on the mothership and under Martin's protection. What could possibly go wrong?I take no credit for dialogue taken directly from the series. I try to avoid repeating scenes everyone knows, but there are times I see no way to avoid it.





	1. Robin

A few short weeks into her role as a security guard, Kim entered Martin’s quarters late one evening to find a feast of different foods waiting for her. Her eyes widened in appreciation as she noticed several platters of fruits and vegetables scattered in amongst the containers of rodents, grubs, crustaceans, and slices of meat. She gave Martin a questioning look when he rose from his workstation and came over to guide her to the table.

He seated her so her back was to the camera, using knowledge gleaned from his former rank in the fleet. “I thought perhaps we should have a celebration.”

“What’s the occasion?”

“The means of locating the rebel base has been secured. Within twenty-four hours, the resistance will be in our control.” Martin said, gracefully sliding into his chair. He squeezed her hand once to confirm that the unfortunate news was correct.

“Wonderful news.” Kim leaned forward, surveying the array of dishes. “Are all of these Earth foods?”

Martin nodded. “Our scientists assure me they are all safe for us to consume. I thought perhaps we could sample some of the plant products the natives eat, out of... curiosity.” He met her eyes, knowing full well she was trying hard to restrain her excitement. The gratitude she felt was evident in her expression, and it pleased him more than he cared to admit.

“Do you know what they are called?” Kim asked innocently, picking up an orange.

Martin looked at a data pad that lay next to his elbow and read from it. “The item you are holding is called an orange.” He glanced up and added, “I assume for the color,” before continuing, “The outer rind is removed before consumption of individual sections.”

“Sections?” Kim’s tone was dry. “Curious.” She used an instrument from the table to cut through the rind, then carefully peeled it off, trying to look inexperienced in the procedure. “Oh, I see what they mean by sections. These oranges certainly are high in moisture content. Here, you first.” She handed him a single section.

He tasted it cautiously, then nodded. “Not bad.”

By now, Kim had already eaten two sections of her own, and gave him a teasing glare. She palmed two more sections to consume, then placed the remainder back on the plate. It was best not to appear too enthusiastic about mere fruit. She reached next for the grapes. “And what are these?”

Martin dutifully read to her, “White grapes, used as the primary ingredient in some wines. The spheres are edible once removed from the stems.”

Kim nodded again, savoring the taste with closed eyes. She didn’t care how many damned worms she would have to consume tonight. It was worth it just to have real food again.

Martin continued to read descriptions as they sampled the wide array of foods he had procured for her. Martin gallantly sampled each item, to make her own hoarding of fruits less noticeable, before turning his attention to the animal flesh he preferred. Likewise, she consumed just enough meat to safeguard her Visitor image, and loaded up on the produce. To the casual observer, nothing would appear amiss.

Later, after she had stuffed herself with fruit and vegetables, not caring if her digestive tract retaliated for the drastic change in diet, she slid into bed beside him. “You have no idea how much I needed that tonight. Thank you. Pure genius the way you managed to get REAL food up here for once!”

“Tough day?” he asked, sensitive to her moods.

“The worst. I could kill Diana with my bare hands and enjoy it, after what she did to a teenage girl this afternoon.”

“What happened?” he asked sympathetically.

Kim lay against him talking softly. “She has expanded her so-called research into the field of reproductive biology. She’s trying to create a hybrid child of our two species, using an innocent teenage girl captured from the city. Her name is Robin and she can’t be a day over seventeen. Guess who she chose to assist her? Brian. I’d love to get my hands on him, too, the little creep. It’s bad enough he’s helping Steven and Diana indoctrinate human kids into joining the Visitor Friends program, but he has sunk to a new low by helping Diana in her demented experiments! To make matters worse, I had to guard Robin while Diana did God-knows-what to her in the lab, forcing her to submit at gun point. I assume Diana will ‘prepare’ Brian later. I dared not ask questions, but I think she’s playing with this girl’s reproductive DNA, not to mention altering her somatic cells to prevent her immune system from rejecting any resulting zygote.

“I don’t know how vast Diana’s knowledge of the human reproductive and immune systems is, but it scares me. This poor kid, there is no telling what damage Diana is doing to normal cell system controls! In ten years, Robin could develop some rare auto immune disorder. And what purpose could Diana possibly have in creating a hybrid child? Who gave her the right to be doing–”

Martin interrupted her tirade with a question. “Do you have a science background?”

“Yes, biochemistry and molecular biology. Why?”

“I suspected as much. You’re getting a bit technical and I’m not familiar with some of the terms you used. Can you start over and tell me step by step what you think Diana is doing to this girl?”

“Sorry.” She looked contrite, then launched immediately into a more detailed explanation. “The girl’s name is Robin Maxwell....”

*****

When she was done, Martin was livid. He had never approved of Diana’s treatment of prisoners, and Karen’s tales of her “research” and other abuses of her authority sickened him. Too many prisoners had fallen prey to Diana’s cravings for violence and torture. While he certainly couldn’t condemn willing individuals who participated in cross-species liaisons, especially considering he was guilty of that very crime, he was outraged to learn a young girl was being used in this fashion. He had known Robin’s capture was being used to make her father reveal the location of the rebel base, but he had not been aware how she was being abused. But what could be done?

He had managed to get Mike Donovan freed, but Mike’s partner Tony, who handled sound equipment, had not been so fortunate. It grieved him, since he had met Mike and Tony on several occasions during the interviews conducted during the early days of human/Visitor interactions.

Mike Donovan was a frequent focus of his thoughts these days. He had shown surprising initiative by sneaking aboard the mothership with his camera. Although Martin had not viewed the tape, he knew that Mike had probably filmed many Visitors from his vantage point in the ventilation shaft. Unfortunately, Mike had been seen by one individual who had removed his contacts for the night, and a fight ensued. In the fracas, Donovan had gouged at the Visitor’s face mask, revealing the true face underneath. Martin wondered if the camera had captured that image on tape as well. The location of the video was unknown, since Donovan had escaped to the surface.

Not long after that, Mike and Tony had been captured together, in what appeared to be another attempt to slip on board the mothership. The fifth column had been unable to reach Tony, but had succeeded in freeing Mike. Barbara had provided Mike with boots and her uniform, and given him a firearm before ordering him to shoot her, to make her story of being overpowered believable. The tactic had worked, and Barbara was recovering in the infirmary while Mike was presumably back on the surface.

*****

The next morning, not long after he had paid a visit to Barbara in the infirmary, a uniformed figure shoved him up against the wall at a junction of the corridors. The assault caught him completely off guard. Martin’s eyes widened as he recognized his assailant. “Donovan!” Quickly, he looked to see if anyone had heard him.

“I want to know what’s going on. Those tanks down in the hold...”

“You’ve been there?” How long had Mike been wandering around on board? Had he stayed aboard after his escape?

“Yeah. They’re full of water. Where’s the chemical you guys are making?”

“There’s no chemical.”

“Then what the hell are... oh, my God.” He finally let go of Martin and moved his hand to the wall over the fifth columnist’s shoulder, leaning on it. “The chemical’s just a smoke-screen, isn’t it? That isn’t what you want at all!”

“You’re right.”

“You’re stealing the water!”

Martin nodded. “It’s the rarest, most valuable commodity you can imagine. Unlike most planets, ours included, the Earth is blessed with an abundance of it. We need it, Mike. For our sustenance... to power fusion generators... and the Leader’s weapons.”

“We could have shared it.”

“Some of us proposed that. But our Leader wants it all.” Martin’s tone had become sarcastic when referring to the Leader, then grew soft again. “Other ships like this one are already on their way. The plan will take a generation, but he’ll have his way.”

“And the Earth will become a desert, and humanity will die.”

Martin shook his head sadly. “No. There won’t be any people left by then.” He paused and looked away, debating on the best way to explain the Leader’s plans. He met Mike’s penetrating gaze again once he had decided. “There’s something else I have to show you,” he said and started down a different corridor.

Mike followed him quietly, sensing Martin would answer no questions until they had arrived at their destination. The Visitor stopped at a locked door, and inserted his security key into the panel, causing the door to open. He gestured and Mike entered first. “What is this?” Mike asked as he stepped into the largest room he had ever seen.

“They’re your people.”

Mike approached the large ovoid containers spaced every few feet and peered inside. Naked humans could be seen floating inside, one per container. Donovan found his voice. “Dead?”

“No. Just this side of death. Metabolism slowed extraordinarily.” As he spoke, Martin passed Mike and moved further into the chamber, where he flipped several switches on a console. “Diana’s... work.”

Lights snapped on and Donovan felt a wave of dizziness as he gaped out over the railing in front of him. As far as he could see above and below, extending in arcs matching the curve of the ship, were rows and rows of similar storage pods. “The people who disappeared... my son, is in here somewhere?” Mike asked.

Martin nodded, though Mike was facing away from him. “Or in another ship like this one.”

“Why are they being taken, stored like this? Why not just killed?”

“The Leader needs them living.” Martin turned from the console and faced the human, trying to explain the fate that awaited the captives. “Some of them will be made into troops for battles with his enemy.”

“What enemy?”

“A force that has defeated him before.” He didn’t have time right now to explain Sirian history. Adding that race to the current situation would only add to the bloodshed, not speed the arrival of peace.

“His enemy, that makes them our friends, right?” Donovan asked, pouncing on the possibility of getting aid from somewhere off-planet.

“I don’t know that, Mike.”

“Well, it’s something to go on,” Mike said, refusing to have his hopes dashed so quickly. His attention returned to the previous conversation. “You said some of them would be his troops, not all.”

“No.”

“What about the others?” he asked, persisting.

“In addition to the water,” Martin started to explain, but had to look away, “There’s another basic shortage on our planet.” He hoped the human would deduce his meaning, rather than make him state it.

“Food,” Mike said, backing a step away from the railing. “My God...” Donovan turned to the Visitor, trying to imagine the reptilian face beneath the mask. “But...”

“I don’t like the idea any more than you do,” Martin said softly. “Why do you think some of us are resisting?”

“Only some!” Mike snapped, appalled at the images running through his mind.

“Most of them don’t know the truth. They’ve been led to believe humans are no more intelligent than cattle, with a tendency towards violence. Those that dared to question such propaganda were either converted or had unfortunate accidents befall them. Currently, the consequence is usually torture and execution.”

Mike wandered over to another pod, looking at the woman within. “Tony... is he in here now?”

“No.” Martin shook his head. “I’m sorry, Mike. We couldn’t get to him in time.”

“Can I see him?”

Martin had to strain to hear the question, and met Mike’s eyes in sympathy, nodding.

At first Mike was quiet as he followed Martin through the labyrinthian corridors, overwhelmed by grief. Then the reporter in him had surfaced and the questions started. “How’d someone like that get to be your Leader, anyway?”

“Charisma. Circumstances, promises. Not enough of us spoke out to question him until it was too late. It happens on your planet, doesn’t it?” Martin replied.

“I guess it does. How’s Barbara?”

“She’s recovering.” Martin paused outside the door to Tony’s cell. “Look, Mike, this won’t be pleasant for you. Are you sure you...”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Martin activated the door and led Mike to a platform that was covered by a sheet. Mike lifted the cover and looked at his friend’s body. “Tony... God...” He let the fabric fall back over his partner’s face and placed a hand on Tony’s head in silent benediction. “Diana?”

“Yes. She’s authorized some medical experiments.” Martin’s tone was bitter.

“I want to kill her.”

“You’re not alone,” Martin said.

A noise in the corner drew their attention, and Mike went over to talk to the prisoner. Martin stood nearby, watching and planning. Donovan was on board, and could lead Martin to the human resistance. Karen would be left to fend for herself, but would probably be okay if another columnist helped her. Karen knew of several, so that wasn’t a problem, either. Barbara could continue orchestrating the fifth column efforts on the ship while he helped educate and train human rebels on the surface.

“Mike,” Martin said, getting his attention. He moved back over to Tony’s body and waited for Mike to join him. “Can you find your way to shuttle bay four?”

“Is that the main one?”

Martin nodded.

“I think so.”

“Take him,” Martin indicated the prisoner, “And meet me there. My shuttle is parked in its usual spot.”

“Where are you going?”

“To get another prisoner. Diana is using a rebel’s daughter to coerce him into spying on your resistance group.”

“Okay. We’ll be there.” Mike watched Martin leave, then went to prepare the human.

*****

Martin wanted to curse at Robin as he escorted her to the shuttle bay. She fought him every step of the way, which attracted attention. He hauled her arm roughly and managed to refrain from smacking her as he escorted her to the shuttle. It was a relief to have Mike grab her and shove her inside. “Let’s go,” Martin said and tried to ascend the steps.

“You’re coming too?” Mike made no move to let him pass.

“Well, I can’t stay here.”

“You ought to.”

“But, Mike-”

“You’d be more valuable to us here.”

“But I’ve got to fly this thing for you.” Martin was becoming more frightened by the minute. Every moment spent arguing increased their chances of attracting the attention of the guards.

“I’m a pilot. I’ve ridden in enough of these things to try.”

“But listen, Mike...”

“Martin, say it man, you’re scared.” Donovan grabbed hold of the front of Martin’s uniform.

Martin nodded, wishing Mike would let go of his vest and let him in. “Yeah. It’s very, very dangerous for me here now.”

“What does he look like, a Sunday afternoon in Disneyland?” Mike demanded, letting go of Martin to point to the human who had shared Tony’s cell. “I’m sure Barbara was scared, and Tony too. Hell, man, we’re all scared. Every last damn one of us. But we’ve each got to help out in the best way we can. Now how about it, man, you game?”

Martin considered for a long moment. He could fight his way past the cameraman, but that would also attract attention. Maybe he would be lucky and no one would remember seeing him drag Robin through the ship’s passages. Karen’s brother was still in storage, and he did have the suicide capsule to use if it came to that. Damn him, Mike probably didn’t even realize how deeply ingrained Martin’s sense of duty was, yet he had managed to use it against him anyway. “You’ll have a tendency to overcompensate, Mike. The controls are very very sensitive. But if you let it, Mike, it will almost fly itself.”

Mike grinned at him. “I hope so.”

Martin turned to go, wondering if Mike would be able to cheat death one more time.

“Hey, I’m proud to have you as a friend,” Mike said as he offered his hand.

Martin turned back and complied with the human gesture, while forcing himself to smile back. He needed to get away from the shuttle quickly since the guards were certain to notice them soon. “I hope we live to be old friends,” he said, then stepped away so Mike wouldn’t try to continue the conversation.

He didn’t let himself relax until Karen arrived in his quarters at the end of a double shift. For once, she had good news to share. The attack on the rebel base had failed. Somehow, the humans had managed to defend their position long enough to effect a retreat to a new, unknown location, aided in part by Mike’s arrival in the shuttle. Martin shook his head, marveling at the uncanny luck which seemed to keep the cameraman alive against all odds. She had heard that Robin was missing from her cell, but none of the rumors had mentioned even the possibility of Martin being involved. Relieved, he allowed her to distract him from the dangers of the past few hours and raise his spirits with her unique brand of humor.


	2. Julie

As the days became weeks, Martin was surprised at Karen’s patience. She rarely asked if he had made any progress in freeing her brother. As frustrated as he knew she must be at the delays, she seemed to understand the limits imposed by the situation. Her focus instead was directed towards aiding the fifth column. He had tested her once, without her knowledge, by asking her to transfer a cryptic message to another columnist. Not once did she ask him to explain the message, and the contact reported she had transferred the information in a timely yet cautious manner. Encouraged by her performance, he began to assign her other tasks, and she proved herself valuable to him. In addition, she was able to provide him with more explicit information regarding Diana’s activities than the other fifth columnists had access to.

*****

“What’s an ulcer?” Martin asked her one night as they snuggled.

“In what context?”

“‘Don’t be so negative, Martin, or you’ll give yourself an ulcer,’” he quoted. He felt her tense immediately. “What?”

Kim bit back her laugh and tried to quell her shaking. “Who told you that?”

“Donovan.”

“Oh, God.” She allowed herself a chuckle and hid her face in his chest so she could grin idiotically. When she regained control of herself, she answered him. “An ulcer in this context is an irritated stomach lining, caused by a bacterial infection. At one time it was commonly thought that stress could cause an ulcer, and many foods can aggravate the condition. What exactly are you so pessimistic about?”

“What’s so funny about an ulcer?” Martin persisted, wanting to understand the humor.

“I’m just picturing Mike teasing you like that. Rats aren’t normally on the list of offending foods, you know.” She turned serious again. “What has you worried?”

“They plan to expose John’s real face during the broadcast from the hospital.”

“That’s great!”

“Are you serious?” he inquired

“You don’t think it’s a good idea?” she asked back.

“No. Security is so tight now... and is it really going to make a difference?”

“It might. You have to understand how xenophobic most humans are....whoever decided you should pose as humans sure understood. Reptiles of any kind are feared, and usually associated with evil, even in the most ancient of texts and legends. One story of creation tells of trickery by a snake that got early man evicted from paradise. The Godzilla movies have a huge lizard destroying cities, and even your average turtle gets bad press. The resistance is trying to capitalize on that and emphasize how alien you are, to get more people motivated to fight back. The broadcast from the hospital announcing the cure for cancer is certain to draw a great deal of attention. If the resistance can expose that large of an audience to the truth, think how many people might decide to challenge the Visitors’ propaganda. Globally, at worst a few hundred people will decide to become active. Probably many more than that. And every one of them is one more than is active now.”

“You seem so sure,” Martin said.

“I know human nature. Minor shades of skin tones have been used to justify enslavement of different ethnic groups in the past, and while black people– a.k.a. African Americans– are now free in this country, they still face prejudice every day. If minor skin tones incite that much discord among humans, think what green scales could do.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“At the very least, the resistance is staging a large-scale attack. That’s a big risk for them, but it’s the direction they need to go in. Fifth column support of their plans can help encourage them to keep doing it, as well as minimize their risks.”

“They don’t seem to understand the risks the fifth column is taking.”

“Maybe not. So you do what you can, when you can, and hope you don’t develop an ulcer!” Her tone turned playful again and she winked at him before wondering if he even knew what a wink meant.

*****

The raid on the hospital was a success, and Kim tried to believe the risks had been worth it to all involved. The fifth column had jammed the controls, so the signal continued to be broadcast in spite of orders to shut the transmission down. Diana had quickly staged a rebroadcast of the same event the next night, minus the rebels, claiming that the first attempt had been a fraud. Kim believed that at least some viewers would not be fooled. Still, Diana’s resourcefulness had disheartened her.

Most disturbing of all was the news that Juliet Parish, the leader of the rebel raid on the hospital, had been captured. Julie. Jackie’s little sister. Kim’s hands shook when she heard the news, and she had spent the evening in her own quarters, too upset to do any acting with Martin. He was too busy, anyway, both trying to “help” Diana and the other commanders recover from the incident, and protecting fifth columnists from being implicated in the transmission-jamming fiasco.

*****

When she joined him in his quarters the next night, she asked if he thought there was any chance Julie would be rescued. He had been silent for several seconds after that, then quietly answered, “No, she’s too important a prisoner. The resulting security increase could suffocate the fifth column movement. We can’t afford that risk for just one person.” He had sighed then, and added quietly, “I hate having to make these decisions. I wish we could protect them all.”

For the remainder of the evening, she had been the one comforting him. Knowing it would only add to his burden, she vowed to never let slip that Julie was like a sister to her.

*****

"Are you all right?" Martin asked her as they got dressed in their uniforms the following morning.

"I'm fine." Kim’s voice was cheerful, though the tone was false.

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything for several mornings now."

Can you blame me? Kim mentally retorted. "I'm just not hungry; I'll eat later." She smiled at him and went into the bathroom.

Still not convinced, Martin went over to the doorway and watched her carefully sip water from her cupped hands. He stepped inside and closed the door.

Karen turned to him with a sigh. "I'm nauseated. Probably because I'm so tired. Maybe because of the pitiful breakfast selection you have out there.” The joke sounded lame.

"You’ve been sick every morning for several days now,” Martin pointed out.

“And the same breakfast has been available every morning for several days now. I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about. " Another wave of nausea hit her and she took a deep breath. Martin moved to steady her.

“I’m not convinced.”

Kim brushed off his concern. “Being nauseated in the morning is hardly an indication that I’m dying. Morning sickness usually means...”

“What? What does it mean?” Martin prodded.

“Oh, my God!” Kim felt her face go pale beneath the double masks. She dismissed the thought quickly. “That’s absurd. Can’t be...”

“Do you think you could complete one of your sentences so I have some idea what you are talking about?” Martin asked, getting very concerned.

Kim looked at her watch. “I’m going to be late. I don’t have time to explain now. If you can think of an errand to send me on today, down on the surface, I’d be grateful. I’ll borrow some civilian clothes from the storage bins and change in the shuttle.” She ran her hand through her hair as she thought aloud. “Is there any US currency on board I could steal? I only need twenty dollars or so.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Thank you.” Kim turned to him and looked him in the eye, trying to appear calm. “If my suspicion is correct, I’ll know tomorrow morning. Either way, it’s not that serious, although it could be... complicated. It’s nothing you’ll need to worry about. I’ll explain in the morning, if I’m right. I’ll see you later,” Kim finished and breezed past him so she would not be late reporting for duty.

*****

As soon as she woke the next morning, she went into the bathroom, taking a small package with her. Martin had tried to question her the night before, but she had evaded answering him, and hidden the purchased item from him before he could question her about it. A part of her found the very idea of what she was doing preposterous. Still, it would explain the way she had been feeling of late. Resolved to follow through on her ridiculous hunch, she opened the home pregnancy test and sat down on the floor to read the directions.

*****

Martin woke alone in bed. He lay there dozing for a few minutes, before realizing Karen’s absence might be prolonged. She had said she would explain her strange behavior this morning. Had she barricaded herself in the bathroom? He glanced at the door and saw it was partially open. Puzzled, he got out of bed to investigate.

He looked in and saw Karen sitting on the floor, looking amazed. She was wearing one of the dark blue off-duty tunics she had found in his clothing locker. The sleeveless jumper stopped mid thigh on her, and it occurred to him she looked quite alluring in it. Where did that thought come from? Dismissing it absently, he studied her face. Her cheeks were wet and she was staring at the wall. “Karen?”

Her eyes never left the wall, although she waved a hand at him dramatically. “Come on in. Join the party.”

“Can you explain anything yet?” Martin asked softly, sitting down near her after he closed the door. Something in her posture told him the explanation was going to take a few minutes.

“Explain?” Kim laughed hysterically for a moment, still avoiding his gaze. “No...” Her head lolled to one side as she gazed at a small item she was holding in her lap. “Diana might be able to, but somehow that doesn’t strike me as a good idea.” She held up the oblong piece of plastic. “It’s positive.” She nodded her head once, sharply. “That much I can tell you. But explain? No.... Sorry.... Can’t.” She laughed again, in a way he found alarming.

“What’s positive?” Martin asked, hoping for clarification. Her strange behavior was unlike any he had ever seen her display. On other occasions, she had shown a sense of humor, or anger, or even outrage. But this dazed, flippant persona she was displaying seemed dangerously unbalanced.

“The test. The pregnancy test. I’m pregnant,” she said, looking at him for the first time.

“Pregnant?” he repeated.

“Pregnant. As in reproduction. As in the proverbial birds and bees. As in going to have a baby.”

“Right...” Martin said slowly, sensing some information was still being omitted.

“You don’t find that a bit...unusual?” Kim asked, feeling wicked. He didn’t understand his own role yet! Oh, to have a camera to capture the moment of truth!

“Should I?” Martin asked calmly.

“Yes!” Kim grinned foolishly. “See, usually for a human to get pregnant, it takes the participation of another _human_. But I have never participated in the necessary activities with another _human_.” Each time she said it, she emphasized the word ‘human.’ “So, no, I can’t explain it. It shouldn’t be possible. It ISN’T possible, but I’m pregnant!” Kim held up the plastic again and waved it like a trophy.

Martin’s face, previously filled with concern, drained of expression as her meaning registered. “How?”

“Can’t help you with that one!” Kim’s tone was caustic. “ I already told you, I can’t explain the facts, just report them.” She flung the plastic device into the wall in a burst of anger. It bounced away before sliding across the floor. “Now, if you want to invite Diana down here and ask her a few hundred questions about what she did to Robin Maxwell that day when I was there, and then explain to HER who I am and why I’m here, she might be able to tell you. And then she’ll kill us both.” Kim lay down on the floor and folded her hands behind her head. “Which brings us back to where I’ve been for the last half hour.” She lifted her head to look at him. “But I can now tell you why I’ve been sick every morning! Aren’t you glad you asked?”

“Are you sure?” This was impossible!

“Yes, I’m sure.” Kim’s tone was serious for the first time. “I’ve never been pregnant before, but I have friends with children. I know the signs, and I have all of them.” She sat up again. “The one thing I still can’t figure out is why it worked on me. Yes, I was in the lab with Robin. But she had Brian in the lab, too, that day. And you were nowhere near them when they were doing God-knows-what to his chromosomes. This goes against everything I ever learned about reproduction. Two different species, especially ones from two different planets, cannot produce children together. Even to get a mule, the two parent species have to be closely related. You and I are not what I would call closely related.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Get drunk.” Kim lay down on the floor again. It felt good to let her emotions run rampant for a little while. Let someone else be the responsible thinker. She needed to have a mini-breakdown before the morning shift. “I’ve never been drunk. I don’t even like to drink! Would you believe I never met an alcoholic beverage I liked? But I think I could get past that little obstacle right now. I want to get drunk. At least then, tomorrow morning I’ll wake up with a hangover and have a new reason to feel like throwing up. But seeing as how drinking while pregnant is dangerous, I’m going to have to wait a few months. Normally, I’d say I have to wait nine months, but we don’t know that in this case, do we?”

“I’m serious, Karen. What do you want us to do?”

“Us? As in we?” Karen repeated back to him, not even looking for his nod. “At the risk of offending all of the activists for women’s rights and equality, I’m going to point out that under these particular circumstances, it’s not your problem.”

“I disagree.”

“Figured you would.” Kim talked to the ceiling. “But you’re not pregnant. I am. Sort of makes it my problem. As far as what I should do... not much I can do. Either I’ll have a miscarriage or a baby. Assuming a baby, the child will either live or die. And given the unique circumstances surrounding this blessed event, I may die, too. Maybe not right away, maybe next week. Since Diana’s meddling with things had an affect on me, I have to assume my immune system has been altered in the process. Maybe I’ll never catch a cold again, or maybe I’ll be vulnerable to diseases other humans are immune to.” As she talked, her tone became more reasonable, more normal. The science was helping ground her in reality. She clung to the technical terms, using her training in objective thinking as a lifeline to pull her back from the edge of insanity. Her behavior this morning had to be alarming to Martin, she realized. Still, everyone was entitled to have a bad time now and then. “I guess I’d better get dressed,” Kim said, sitting up slowly. She was suddenly embarrassed at her display of the past hour, and she avoided Martin’s gaze.

“What about an abortion?”

“And where am I supposed to go to get that? Diana? A local hospital on the surface? And what am I supposed to tell them? ‘Hi, I’m really human and the Visitors aren’t and I’m pregnant with a hybrid thanks to Diana’s medical experiments, so I want an abortion. And by the way, will this be covered by insurance?’” Kim shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Karen,” he said softly, reaching out to put his hand on her upper arm.

“I’m okay.” Kim took a deep breath and forced herself to meet his penetrating gaze. “I just needed a while to absorb all this. Since my life hasn’t been normal since I was about five, I don’t know why anything surprises me anymore. But this took me off guard, I have to admit.”

“I understand,” Martin said. He stood up, then helped her to her feet. “But you don’t have to deal with this alone.”

Kim opened the door so she didn’t have to answer him. What could she say? Their cultures were different and the rules of conduct she knew didn’t even apply here. She wasn’t even sure what game they were playing anymore.

*****

Kim whispered to him one night soon after her revelation in the bathroom, “Is it possible for me to go see Andy? I’m getting pretty overwhelmed with everything that has happened. Maybe if I could see him, see that he’s really okay for now, it would help. If you think it’s too risky, I understand.”

Martin considered for a moment before replying, weighing the risks. “It should be possible. Tomorrow, during your shift, I’ll come by for an inspection. ”

“Thank you.”

*****

As promised, Martin arrived midway through her shift and announced he wanted to tour the storage area with her while they discussed the mission’s progress. She allowed herself to be led through an endless maze of storage pods. As far as she could see, in every direction, unit after unit held a fellow human being. How many had she helped put here? Her thoughts were jarred back to the present when Martin indicated a unit, then stood back for her to have a moment alone.

Kim pressed her face close and peered in. "Andy,” she whispered, and stood there looking at him. His serene expression was the same as it had been on countless nights in another life, when Kim looked in on him before retiring to her own room for the night. "Andy, can you hear me? It's Kim. I'm here, honey. I'm doing everything I can. I'll have you out of there soon. I promise."

Kim hoped desperately that he could hear her, but she knew that a response was impossible. Still, if he even knew she was there, it would help. Did he know? She pressed her face against the cool surface of the cocoon, fighting back tears. "Control!" she ordered herself fiercely. "Do you want to get yourself killed?" She shut her eyes, willing herself to breathe deeply and get her emotions buried behind a composed demeanor.

Martin stood patiently nearby, quietly waiting and keeping a watch out for anyone who might question their presence in the restricted area. In a few minutes he moved up behind her and touched her arm. She leaned against him, grateful for his support.

"He must be very special for you to have done what you have," Martin said quietly, looking at the youthful human face that floated in the gelatin matrix.

"He is. He's all the family I have now," Kim whispered, more to herself than to Martin.

He heard her anyway. "I’m sorry, but we have to go. Someone's coming," he told her when he felt the approach of footsteps.

Kim allowed him to lead her away, her mind numb.

*****

Martin approached the human voices cautiously. Meetings with the human rebels were necessary, but fraught with danger. If anyone from the ship were to learn of these encounters... He idly reached under his collar and fingered the suicide capsule tucked beneath the pseudoskin on his neck. At least he would be able to avoid lengthy torture if he were caught.

"So, where's your little ’gator friend?"

Martin didn’t recognize the voice and stopped, listening for any sounds that would indicate a trap.

"Cool it with that talk, he's one of us,” he heard Mike’s voice answer and relaxed slightly. Apparently, Donovan had brought someone else to meet him. He made his way towards the front of the parked vehicle, then deliberately scuffed his boot on the cement, knowing how difficult it was for Mike to sense his approach.

"Gooder, you'll trust just about anyone. This whole set-up stinks." The man with Donovan stood up as Martin approached. "Just like a swamp ’gator --sneak up on you every time."

"Martin." Donovan held out his hand, trying to act as if he had not heard the rude comment Ham had made.

Martin hesitated for a fraction of an instant, trying to remember the details of the custom, then held out his own hand. In the back of his mind, he wondered if Karen had the same difficulty with Sirian customs. “Donovan."

Mike looked at the person he had brought with him. "This... person is one of us. I don't like him, but I trust him. I ask you to do the same."

"I trust you, Mike. That's enough," Martin answered carefully, looking the older man over. His thinning hair and receded hairline gave Martin the impression he was older than Donovan, though his body movements were more fluid than that of the other human. The eyes that returned his scrutiny were cold and inexpressive.

"How's Julie?" Mike steered the conversation to the real reason for their meeting.

"She hasn't broken yet, but she will."

"We've got to get her out of this. We need you and the other fifth columnists to help."

"I wish there was something I could do, Mike, but under the circumstances..."

"You do as the man tells you or I'll turn you into an hors d'oeuvre," the man said, addressing Martin directly for the first time.

Martin regarded Ham Tyler for a moment and looked at Mike. There was a slight twinkle in his eye. "Are there many more like this one?"

"Fortunately, selective breeding keeps their numbers minimum," Mike replied, smiling.

Martin nodded. "All right, I'll listen. But, I can promise nothing," he added, looking Tyler in the eye.

"Since you guys are so good with the masks, I thought maybe you could fix me up as a guard or something- someone close enough to Julie to spring her without risking the rest of you."

"It's out of the question, Mike. Security is far too tight. You'd never get past the landing bay." Martin glanced over his shoulder out of habit, thinking.

"He's right, Gooder, but your idea about the masks is a good one." Tyler looked at Martin, daring him to argue that point.

Martin got the distinct impression that Mike hadn't told this man any of his plans. So why had he brought him along? Probably because the older man had insisted on coming, he decided. "Not a new idea, though," Martin said, thinking about Karen’s deception. "It's already being incorporated into an attack on Diana."

"Explain," Ham said gruffly.

"Plans are underway for a fifth columnist to pose as Donovan and try to kill Diana."

"What if it doesn't work?" Ham asked.

"They'll find out that the assassin is really a fifth columnist and Diana will be discredited. She's already on unstable footing. There's another mothership on its way. The commander, Pamela, outranks her and they've been at odds for a long time. She won't look kindly on Diana's problems with the fifth column and your resistance."

"Can we use that to help get Julie out? We need her back, Martin. She's the one who organized our group. The only thing really holding them together is the hope she'll come back. Ham here isn't great at dealing with people." Mike jerked his thumb at Tyler. "If he takes over...."

"Ham? Isn't that slang for a comedian?" Martin asked. He wondered why Ham kept calling Mike “Gooder,” but sensed this was not the time to inquire.

Mike nodded and laughed while Ham gnashed his teeth. "I think it fits."

Martin nodded absently, his mind back on the problem with Julie. He crossed his arms and frowned slightly, considering the options.

"You have an idea?"

"Give him a minute to think, Gooder. Not everyone makes knee-jerk decisions like you do," Tyler ordered gruffly while Martin took a few steps away, thinking. While he didn't trust the Visitor, he wanted to give him a chance, and enough rope to hang himself.

Martin took a couple of minutes before turning back to Mike. "If I can get Julie transferred to security headquarters, can you get enough people to attack while she's being unloaded from the shuttle?"

"Probably. Gooder?" Ham answered

"Yeah, we can do it. Can you have her moved at night?"

"I can suggest it, but there is no guarantee they will agree. "

"What are you thinking?" Ham was wary, and his tone reflected his skepticism.

"After the assassination, I expect John, Steven, and Pamela to be very concerned about the fifth column. I'll suggest they transfer important prisoners like Julie to a more ‘secure’ facility on the surface.”

"Think they'll agree?" Mike broke in.

Martin nodded and smiled slightly. "We've been busy." He checked over his shoulder again. "They'll probably want me along, too. Assuming I am, I'll take Julie's arm while going from the shuttle to the building. Who's your best marksman?"

"Probably you are, Ham."

Ham Tyler nodded.

Martin looked him in the eyes. "While Julie and I are walking, I want you to shoot me in the leg. I'll go down and take her with me. That will keep her out of the way and give me credibility."

"We're not going to shoot you!" Mike said, incensed at the idea.

"You will if you want Julie back. Conversion is very stressful, Mike. Her reflexes are slow. And if I'm not wounded, I'll have no excuse for not getting her inside during the attack."

"When will they move her?"

"Probably after the assassination. I'll give you the details as soon as I know. It may take me a few days to get this all coordinated. Are you sure you have enough people to succeed?"

"You just worry about getting her moved," Mike answered.

"One more thing. Do either of you know anything about a Kimberly Winthrop?" Martin asked.

Mike shook his head. "Never heard of her."

"No, why?" Ham said, making a mental note to himself to check her background.

"Her name has come up." Martin looked at Mike. "I'll be in contact soon." He turned to Ham. "Remember, _this_ is my leg," he said meaningfully as he pointed at his thigh. He saw Mike grin before he turned away and headed back to his shuttle.


	3. Tangled Webs

*****

When Martin returned to his quarters later that evening, he saw Karen lying in his bed and wished for once she would just go away and leave him alone.

She stretched and rolled onto her side to watch him. It was readily apparent to her that he was exhausted.

"Not tonight," he said more gruffly than he intended and sat down at the computer console to work.

She let him work in peace for almost an hour before she realized he would probably stay up all night. She smiled slightly, amused to realize that she was known to do the same thing when wrestling with a problem. She knew Martin couldn't afford to lose any more sleep. There were too many fifth column activities that required his assistance for him to risk poor judgment due to fatigue.

Kim got up and went into the bathroom. Martin had told her he never used the tub because he thought water was too precious to waste on such frivolities. Too bad! Like it or not, she intended to help him unwind. It was the least she could do for him.

When the tub was full of soothing, warm water, she approached him. Leaning over his shoulder, she put her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "You need to take a break and relax. Give me half an hour."

Martin sighed, irritated that she wasn't going to just leave him alone like he had asked. Resigned, he got up and followed her into the bathroom. Perhaps she had news she needed to share with him. He had been rather abrupt with her.

"Aren't you going to get in?" he asked once he was settled.

"Nope. Just shut your eyes and try to relax for a few minutes," she said as she began to massage his neck. "Judging from the knots in your muscles, I'd say you've had a tough day," she commented.

He sighed appreciatively and slouched forward a little. A wave of drowsiness washed over him as the heat from the water penetrated deep into his body. Her hands moved from his neck and began to knead his shoulders and back. It felt good to be pampered, though he wasn't used to it. "Why are you doing this?" he asked before sighing again.

"Friends help each other,” she answered calmly, though her emotions were in more turmoil than ever. Her relationship with Martin defied description, especially in light of her pregnancy.

He thought about that for awhile. Friends? He didn't have friends, only rivals and colleagues. He wondered if maybe he should go to bed instead of working. It was so hard to concentrate, as tired as he was. He forced himself to replay the day’s events in his mind. "I met with Donovan today."

"Was it planned or did he just pop up in the corridor again?"

Martin shook his head, amused. "No, it was planned. We're going to try to break Julie out."

"I thought you said it was too risky."

"It is. But it's better than attempting to keep Donovan from slipping on board and trying to break her out. All he would do is get himself captured."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Kim joked. "Do you think you'll be able to get her out?"

"I'll know better in a couple of days. If everything works like it's supposed to, I think so."

"Good." Kim paused. "She's a friend of mine. It's been hard seeing her go through what she has."

"You didn't tell me you knew her." Martin straightened up and turned to her.

"You've done enough. We're fighting a war. I don't expect you or anyone else to protect all of the people I care about."

Martin nodded, understanding. "Still, I want you to tell me."

“Okay.”

He stood up and stepped out of the tub to dry off. Kim helped him, then picked his uniform up from the floor. "Thank you,” he said, taking it from her.

“It’s the least I can do, after all you’ve done for me.”

“If this plan goes as it is supposed to, I’m going to be in the infirmary for a few days.” He held up a hand at her look of alarm. “Just a flesh wound,” he reassured her, warding off more questions. “Don’t come to me there unless absolutely necessary. I’ll send word when it is safe for you to come to my quarters again. And try to stay clear of Diana as much as you can for the next few days. We’re going to try to assassinate her and you don’t want to get caught in the crossfire.” He waited for her nod, then opened the door. “Let’s get some sleep.”

*****

The assassination attempt failed, due to bad luck, but still provided Martin with the opening to recommend Julie’s transfer. The Donovan impostor had been captured and taken to Diana as planned, only to find that Diana had gone into the conversion chamber itself. The fifth columnist had opened fire at his first opportunity, but had been killed himself without Diana even being wounded. The only redeeming consequence had been Steven’s discovery that “Donovan” was actually a Visitor. Pamela had made no move to demote Diana, but Martin could tell she was not pleased with Diana’s reaction to the incident. In fact, it appeared to Martin that Diana’s outburst was in some ways more alarming to Pamela than the fifth column. Diana had made an emotional spectacle of herself, grudgingly agreed to move Julie to the surface, then stormed out of the morgue in a tantrum.

Steven’s image had also suffered from the assassination attempt. As head of security, he was supposed to protect the fleet from the fifth column movement. Martin wished he could watch him try to justify his poor performance to Pamela. Steven, as ambitious as he was, would most likely blame Diana for limiting his efforts to increase security. After all, Diana was the ship commander. How unfortunate for both Steven and Diana, Martin reflected with wry satisfaction, that they had been assigned to duty on the same vessel, given the long-standing animosity between the two.

*****

Martin forced himself to look callous when he opened the door to Julie’s cell. She was naked and shivering, and she had a fearful look in her eyes. Huddled on the corner of the bunk furthest from the door, she had visibly cowered when the door opened. “Get dressed,” he ordered her gruffly as he threw a uniform on the floor, then tossed a pair of boots and a cap on top of it.

Numbly, she moved to obey him, then hesitated, hoping for privacy.

“Now!” he barked at her. This was not the time for a display of sympathy. The two guards behind him aimed their rifles at her and she quickly scurried to do their bidding. As soon as she was dressed, he took her arm and propelled her into the corridor, then guided her towards the shuttle bays. One guard went ahead of them, while the second fell in behind.

She walked beside him obediently until they reached the shuttle. Diana waited next to the ramp and he felt her arm tense in his grasp. Her pace slowed and he jerked her along, hoping she’d forgive him for the rough treatment. To her credit, she avoided casting a pleading gaze in his direction, but she flinched visibly when Diana greeted her and stroked her hair. He had to forcibly move her up the ramp and into the shuttle.

During the journey to the surface, there was no conversation in the shuttle, except for when Steven notified them they were almost to their destination. Martin hoped Ham would refrain from modifying the plan and kill him outright. Ideally, Ham Tyler would decide to try to kill Diana instead. Though it wasn’t part of their plans for Julie’s escape, Diana’s death would be a welcome event. Her recent fits of temper made her too unpredictable and Martin knew her usefulness to him was past. He imagined Diana’s reaction to discovering how Martin had manipulated her and smiled inwardly.

He turned to study Julie. Her eyes were dazed and she stared vacantly at the panels behind him. The conversion process, though incomplete, had done untold damage to her mind, he knew. Only time would show if her strength of will would allow her to overcome the lasting effects.

When the shuttle finally touched down, he waited while the two guards stepped out and moved into position on either side of the opening. Grasping her arm firmly, he forced her to walk beside him towards the large house a few paces away. The shot would come any time now. He took a step, then another...

A shooting pain seared his right leg and he felt the knee collapse from under him. He pulled Julie down with him, and held her to the ground while bullets cut through the air over them. Diana and Steven ran past, heading for the protection of the house. Without letting go of Julie, he yelled to her over the gunfire, “Head towards the house, stay on the ground!” Even if he were overheard, he would be able to explain that comment away.

She obeyed, though her movements were sluggish. Martin hauled himself along the ground with his free arm while pushing off with his good leg. He stopped when he had her on the carpeted area next to the side entrance. Here, they should be able to avoid most of the gunfire. He’d think up a reason for not using his own firearm against the rebels later.

“Julie, these are Pamela’s plans to drain California of water.” He spoke quickly, not expecting a response. He fixed her gaze on his and gave her an order he hoped conversion would make her obey. “Give them to Mike.” He tucked them into the front of her uniform and glanced around. A truck was approaching rapidly and he helped her to her feet. Ham seemed to materialize from nowhere. He ignored Martin completely and grabbed Julie, tossing her into the back of the pickup before climbing aboard himself. Someone else threw an object into the nearby shuttle, and it exploded upon impact, temporarily blinding him.

When his vision cleared, he examined the wound on his leg. Although it was quite painful, Ham had restrained himself and given him only a flesh wound. It did not appear to Martin that the bullet had impacted bone, which would speed his recovery drastically.

*****

In the infirmary, Steven, Diana, and Pamela came to hear his recounting of events. “I’ve ordered a full investigation!” Diana spat the words as she paced at the foot of his treatment bed. “For the record, Martin, what happened?”

Martin sat in bed, wearing a short tunic. The pseudoskin on his right thigh had been removed for surgery. Green scales surrounded the wound-sealing bandage, before disappearing under human-looking flesh. He fingered the edge of the healing patch, managing to look like a commanding officer, even though he was out of uniform and in bed. “I was escorting the prisoner to security headquarters. I was shot in the leg, and pulled her down with me, to keep her from getting injured in the fighting. I made her crawl alongside me towards the house. I got her to the steps and then someone grabbed her and threw her in a truck. The shuttle exploded, and that blinded me for a few seconds. When my vision cleared, the rebels were gone.”

“Why didn’t you get her inside?”

“I had been shot in the leg and was unable to walk. The more important question, Diana, is why did you and Steven both run for the house, while our prisoner was still out in the open?” Martin looked from one to the other. “Neither of you appear to have been injured. Either one of you could easily have forced her to go with you.” Martin’s voice was diplomatic, which he knew annoyed Diana even more than open hostility.

“An excellent question,” Pamela chimed in. “Why did both of you run for the house? From what I am hearing, of the three of you, Martin is the only one who acted like an officer!”

“This would never have happened if Steven’s security measures–” Diana started to explain.

“Enough!” Pamela snapped. “I’m putting this in your records. You are both dismissed.”

Martin watched impassively as Steven and Diana stormed out, then turned to Pamela. What an unexpected compliment she had given him! And to think, the only officer who had _acted_ like an officer was the leader of the fifth column! He couldn’t hide his amusement at the irony.

“You look...” Pamela searched for the right word.

“Disgusted?” Martin supplied helpfully. “Tonight’s events should never have been allowed to happen.”

Pamela sat down on the edge of the bed. “What happened to you, Martin? We all know you should be in command of this mission. Yet you were demoted.” Her fingers traced the human contours of his chest. “The rumors say–”

“Rumors?” Martin said. “You should know better than to believe rumors, Commander. And the cause for my demotion is clearly stated in my records, which you have access to. I fail to see the relevance of your question.”

“The relevance is that we have a power-hungry fool and the Leader’s former consort battling for authority, while the humans make us look incompetent.”

Martin chose his words carefully. “The humans have proven to be more resourceful than initial reports indicated them having the potential for. If the ship’s leaders continue to underestimate them, they will continue to be surprised by them. The humans may be primitive, but they are also very clever. Nothing should be left to chance.”

“So you think Diana is unsuited to command?”

“I would never speak so harshly of a commanding officer, Commander,” Martin countered, keeping his opinion hidden within the protective limits of his rank. “My only concern is that petty personnel disputes are compromising efficiency.”

“We understand each other, then,” Pamela said softly. “Because we share that concern.” Her fingers traced the edge of the torn pseudoskin. “How long until you are allowed to return to duty?”

“Three days before I resume light duty, then perhaps five or six more before I resume my normal responsibilities.”

“Perhaps I can suggest a way for you to fill your idle time while you recover.”

“I’m listening,” Martin said, hiding his dread.

“I would like to have your thoughts on how the situation with the humans should be handled. The Leader wants results, and you have a long history of getting him the results he asks for.”

“You want me to tell you how to proceed?” Martin feigned surprise at her unusual request. Commanders did not go to lieutenants for strategic advice.

“You use bold words where none were implied. I am only asking for your input, based on your experience,” Pamela clarified, speaking as carefully as he. “I should like to read your report, strictly off the record, in one week.”

“Consider it done.”

Pamela nodded once and left.

Martin stared at the door after it closed behind her. He had one week in which to develop faulty but believable advice in dealing with the humans. Karen could prove to be especially useful in this circumstance. Perhaps he could get released to go to his quarters in the morning.

*****

Kim took advantage of Martin’s confinement to the infirmary and used the time normally spent with him in the rec hall, hoping Philip would come. Most of their contacts had been limited to nods that they were both surviving, but tonight, she didn’t want to be alone. Perhaps he would come to her quarters and keep her company.

She sat in a corner, sipping a glass of chilled, diluted blood, while she watched the off–duty Visitors around her. Aside from the choice of food being served, the atmosphere was the same as she would expect from humans relaxing off-duty. The sexual tension was more blatantly evident though, and several couples were in various stages of courtship on the far side of the room. Others were amusing themselves with games or talking with colleagues over drinks and snacks. She made polite small talk when approached, but made it clear she was waiting for someone in particular and the interested parties quickly moved on in search of more receptive individuals.

She was on her second glass when Philip walked in. He scanned the room, as always, looking for her, and quickly spotted her in the corner. Her glance at the seat beside her was the only invitation he needed to join her. He gracefully seated himself next to her and let her entwine their fingers in the early signals of seduction.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Jacob,” she said softly, leaning closer to him.

He moved his fingers and stroked her wrist, indicating receptiveness to her advances. “I’m here.”

“I’m in the mood for a small crowd tonight.” She tilted her head, and grasped his other hand in the original configuration, mirror-imaged from her first signal.

Again, his fingers moved to caress her wrist.

“I’ve heard the humans have an expression for deciding upon the location they will adjourn to,” she leaned closer and whispered. Human courtship rituals were a frequent topic of discussion among the troops.

“What would that be?” Philip now made the first move, entwining her fingers in a new pattern.

Her other hand joined the tangle of fingers. “Your place or mine?”

“I have a roommate,” Philip reminded her. “How about ‘your place’?”

“I think I may like some of these human rituals,” Kim smiled at him, enjoying their private joke.

“I know I do,” he answered with a matching smile, then stood and offered her his hand. “Shall we go continue this discussion?”

“With pleasure.”

*****

In her quarters, they quickly moved to the bunk. Entwined in a lover’s embrace under the covers, they conversed in anxious whispers. “Everything okay?” he asked, concerned after hearing about Julie’s escape and Martin’s injury through ship gossip.

“I don’t know how much longer I can keep this up,” Kim whispered.

“I know what you mean. Security is getting tighter all the time. Not once since I have been here have I seen indications of fifth column activity in my unit.”

“Then don’t risk trying to make contacts. Too many people have been trapped that way,” Kim whispered back.

“I know. But it means I follow orders and am helping the Leader rather than slowing things down. We were lucky to come back when we did. With all the procedures in place now, you’d have been discovered in the shuttle, and I would never have gotten past the landing bay. Frankly, I’m not sure how much longer either of us can safely stay. One scan of you...”

“Don’t remind me, Jacob!” she half–teased. She wondered if the scan would also detect her unusual pregnancy, then tried to dismiss the thought. The less she thought about her condition, the better. Her emotions were in enough upheaval without dealing with the changes occurring in her body.

“Any progress in getting Andrew out?”

“Martin is trying. He’s working under such strict conditions I’m amazed he gets anything done. We’re just waiting for a ship-to-ship transfer of conscious prisoners, rather than ones in storage. I’m going to be assigned guard duty on one, and I should be able to grab Andy and slip away. He’s trying, and I can’t ask for more than that.”

“I’ll help, if I can. I’ll put in a request for that sort of assignment.”

“You don’t need to do that. You’ve done so much already,” Kim argued.

“It would be nice to do something positive. Besides, I don’t dare stay much longer anyway.”

“If anything happens, go to the lab. At least you’ll be somewhat protected there.”

“I will, assuming I have to leave alone. Otherwise, I’ll just go with you.”

Kim squeezed him in a hug when he said that, but said nothing. No words were equal to the task of expressing the gratitude she felt.

“What do other fifth columnists do, when they leave?” Philip wondered quietly.

“I don’t know. But when we are done here, I aim to find out how to help them. It’s got to be terrifying, being on the run, hunted by two sides, on an alien world. Not much of a reward for them, after being here, constantly watching over their shoulders to see if someone has discovered them. I think I am truly growing eyes in the back of my head, I’m so paranoid.”

“How is Martin? I heard he was shot,” Philip changed the subject between kisses.

“I don’t know. I’m supposed to stay away until he gives an all-clear. Guess he suspects he’s being watched.” Kim pulled the covers over their heads and grinned at him. “I can’t imagine why, since he hasn’t DONE anything!”

Philip rolled her over and pulled the covering back down, enjoying their little tussle. It was good to spend some time with her. He’d been missing being with her in the lab more and more.

“Stay the night?” she asked, already knowing his answer.

“Try to make me leave,” he replied and felt her begin another playful wrestling match.

*****

When her shift ended the next afternoon, she returned to her quarters, looking forward to some leisure time alone. She was surprised to find a recorded summons to Martin’s quarters waiting for her. Rumors said he had been shot in the leg and was going to be off duty for several days and she had assumed he would be kept in the infirmary.

She entered his quarters and was surprised to find him in a lounging tunic. It was the first time she had seen him wearing something other than his uniform. He was sitting at his console, with his right leg propped up on the second chair. “Shouldn’t you be in the infirmary, sir?”

Martin shook his head. “I can get more work done here.” He took his leg in his hands and gently lifted it off of the chair, freeing the seat for her. It was still painful to move that leg by itself.

She sat down in the chair. “Put your leg back up here.” He complied and she looked at the bandage in disgust. “I heard that those barbaric apes had shot a hole in you. It seems that the rumors were true.”

“Indeed,” Martin said wryly. “The bullet went in one side and out the other.”

She touched the edge of the bandage where a narrow margin of his own skin was visible before disappearing under unblemished pseudoskin. “How long until you resume your duties?”

“A few days. In the meantime, I have plenty of work to keep me busy, although the confinement is irritating. While I am recovering, I have requested a temporary reassignment for you. I need some information about the activities of humans on the surface and am currently unable to go myself. For the next three days, you are working directly for me.”

“Understood.” Kim nodded. She listened dutifully while he rattled off a list of tasks for her to complete on the surface. A pilot she knew to be fifth column was assigned to accompany her, so she suspected Martin intended to have her assist him in coordinating fifth column efforts as well as see to his usual duties.


	4. Rescue

It wasn’t long before he tired and needed to lie down. Watching him use crutches to get from the chair to the bed was especially painful for her, in light of the fact his wounds were inflicted by allies. First Donovan had escaped by shooting Barbara, and now Julie had escaped with Martin being injured. Why did every escape have to be purchased with fifth column blood? Once he was settled, she carefully got into the bed beside him.

He pulled her close so they could talk. “I want your input on a project Pamela has assigned me to. She wants me to come up with my own plan for how the offensive on Earth should be managed. You probably don’t realize this, but–”

“You were demoted from a much higher rank and she is trying to use your leadership experience to her advantage,” Kim interrupted.

“Is there anything you don’t know?” He was clearly surprised at her knowledge of his military record.

“Why it happened. The rumors never tell the whole story.”

“In this case, I’m glad! We don’t need my involvement with the fifth column being spread all over the ship. Had I been assigned to Earth as the commander, the takeover would have been completed by now. The Leader wanted me at home, planning an offensive on another world. The only way I could change that was to call in some favors, get myself into trouble, demoted, and sent here as punishment. It freed me from leading the offensive and allowed me to organize the fifth column,” Martin explained, as quickly as he could. This was hardly the time to be telling his life story.

“One question. Which idea came first, the demotion or the fifth column?” Finally, Kim had an opportunity to satisfy her curiosity.

“Fifth column.”

Pleased with his answer, she switched the topic back to the more important issue. “So, Pamela has decided to try to use your experience to her advantage. Meaning you need to come up with a lot of advice that appears to be brilliantly thought out, but will be a disaster in practice. And you’re hoping my... unique perspective... will help you do that.”

“Precisely.” Martin was once again impressed with her grasp of the complexities of fifth column life.

“I’ll try. But I gotta warn you, military strategy is not my strong point.” Kim thought for a few minutes. “What about the ghettos? How many people have been taken from those parts of town?”

“Not many. So far, Diana’s efforts have focused on isolated areas and more rural suburbs. In her judgment, those people would be most complacent.”

“I agree. Well, this may backfire in a big way, but it’s worth bringing up, at least. Many of the poorer sections of town have a history of trouble with violence, drug abuse, and other crimes. Gangs run the streets, and most of them are armed. Most of the people living there have known no other life, and have no way to break out of the cycle. The rest of society generally does a lot of talking about fixing the problems of the poor, but it’s mostly a tactic for them to feel better about the problem. For the most part, the middle and upper classes ignore the problems in the ghettos and hope they will go away on their own. I’m thinking we can use the anti-crime approach for publicity. Say the Visitors are going to increase efforts to reduce crime and make the city safe for everyone. The media will love it, and thus Pamela will, too.

“The thing is, these people have nothing to lose. And they are armed. If we can get organized crime mad at the Visitors, anger the gang leaders, put the drug dealers out of business... they just might fight back. The key will be to have a strong enough showing of troops to stir things up, but not so strong that fighting back is futile.”

“It could be made to work, I think,” Martin said, considering the suggestion.

“There is no guarantee. I’ve never lived in that part of town, so I may be predicting their responses badly,” Kim warned.

“But if there is even a chance they will resist, it would slow Pamela and John down. Besides, it gives us another opportunity to make Steven look ineffective as head of security,” Martin countered.

“I have another idea. Geez, I wish I had thought of it sooner! I just thought of a way to find other rebels.” Kim could barely contain herself and had to concentrate to keep her voice down. “I hope it’s not too late! The red-light district. We need to talk to the prostitutes. Hell, we can hire them. Even better, have a couple of fifth columnists become pimps, which would help protect all involved.”

“Prostitutes?” Martin asked, unfamiliar with that and several other terms she had used.

“Women who have sex in exchange for money. A lot of them are uneducated, runaways, drug-addicts, abuse victims. Society failed to help them, so they survive by selling their bodies. Usually, they work for a pimp. He’s someone who sets her up with customers, protects her from competition, and takes most of her profits. He functions a lot like a slave owner, frankly. One pimp will have several women ‘working’ for him.”

“How would this help us?”

“Because the men who pay to have sex with these women, the customers, come from all parts of society. And a lot of them talk to these ladies, and tell them all about their lives. They want someone to listen to them and build up their ego. I would be willing to bet that a lot of these women have some knowledge of rebel activity. Maybe some of them are working for Diana. I don’t know if anyone has thought to use them before. But if we could get a couple of male fifth columnists to pose as pimps, replacing the real ones, we might be able to get inside this crime circle. We could tell the women what is going on, have their new pimps be honest with them. Let them keep more of their money, continue to protect them from Visitor raids on the area and so on. In return, we want them to help us distribute information. Talk to their customers, and find out who is helping the resistance, find out which ones are helping Diana... my God, when I think of the plans they could help us distribute, if they were willing. And if we make sure they are treated well, rather than being abused, I think some of them would help us.”

“It’s risky; they could turn on the fifth column as easily as they could protect it.”

“We have to make them an offer that helps them out, as well as helping us. It’s worth looking into. I can tell the men going in a little bit about how things work down there. I’ve seen enough movies to know the basis of the system! And if even five women agreed to help us, we could have quite a resource on our side.”

“I’ll talk to a couple of individuals and see if they are willing to try it,” Martin agreed. “If we proceed carefully, we should be able to determine how receptive they are to helping us, before putting the fifth column at risk.”

“Back to the problem with Pamela,” Kim said. “What if we can get a few criminals aware of what is really going on? We could contact people inside the prisons and jails in the area. The inmates should have plenty of connections to the outside crime circuit, and they could stir up a few riots on the inside. As part of the public relations campaign, we could offer to put prisoners on board the ships temporarily while we treat their underlying aggression. That would be the perfect cover to get a few thousand more storage pods filled, from Pamela’s perspective. What she won’t know is that we have warned the prisoners and that they are going to fight back. And, they are going to get the word out on the streets, so more people know what is going on. We just need to find someone in the prison system who is respected by the other inmates. A murderer would be ideal, since they are at the top of the inverted value system that exists in prison. In exchange for helping the fifth column efforts, he gets a new identity at the end of the war, if we win. That would be his motivation for helping us. If we get someone who killed, but perhaps with good reason, we’d avoid letting a predator loose on society. Find someone who killed an abusive parent or spouse, and we can make them an offer too good to refuse.”

Martin was quiet for several minutes as he thought over her suggestions. Finally, he whispered, “I’m glad we are working on the same side. Your ideas are dangerous!” He squeezed her gently and continued, “Tomorrow, I need you to contact the rebels. They are planning an attack on the water pumping station. What I need you to do is find out what time they hope to attack, so I can make sure most of our fifth columnists are out of the area that day, if possible. And they may need more information from us, before they proceed. The pilot who will be taking you knows where to go for the meeting with Donovan....”

*****

When Martin finally finished and lapsed into a deep slumber, aided by medication, Kim let her own unease surface. Her life on board the ship was getting increasingly complicated. She was a human posing as a Visitor who was posing as a human, while pretending to be loyal despite being active in the fifth column. And now she was expanding her audience to include human rebels, who believed she was really a Visitor. It was enough to make anyone’s head spin and only reminded her how much she had to remember in order to be convincing in all of her roles. Still, she was pleased that she had been able to give Martin some advice on dealing with the humans. The humans? Strange how she no longer identified herself with her own people. If only she had taken more psychology and sociology courses in college! Getting Andrew out was still important, but she now had a better appreciation for how little one life meant against the Leader’s plans for global domination. Looking back, it was amazing to her that Martin had agreed to her request for help. In view of what so many had suffered, rescuing Andrew from a deep slumber didn’t seem as significant as it once had. She knew now that storage posed little risk to him and that he could be revived in just a few minutes; Martin had told her that the process was designed to be reversible. As long as he was alive at the end of the battle for control for the planet, she could live with him being in storage for now. In some ways, it was safer for him to be in storage than on the surface.

Martin had added his name to a list of prisoners to be transferred to the San Francisco ship, which was close to capacity and would be leaving for the home world soon. During the massive transfer, the fifth column would be able to ‘misplace’ one pod so his revival would not be registered in the computer. They were just waiting for the transfer to commence. Now that his release was imminent, Kim was somewhat blasé about the rescue. In her mind, he had already been saved, and his release was just a technicality. What was wrong with her?

Feeling guilty about her rearranged priorities, it took her a long time to fall asleep.

*****

Shortly after Martin’s recovery permitted her to return to her own duties, Kim received a human prisoner in a storage pod which had been transported from the Phoenix ship. Her orders were to revive her and deliver her to Diana. Apparently, this individual had been captured aiding in an attack on a Visitor installation, and resisted normal questioning. She was being sent to Diana with recommendations for conversion and torture, since it was thought she was a key player in a human rebel effort in the Phoenix area. It took all of Kim’s control to keep her face neutral when she helped her staff lift the unconscious human to the table where she would be revived.

It was Jackie.

*****

The look in Karen’s eyes was alarming when Martin entered his quarters at the end of his shift. Sensing her urgency, he went over to her and pushed her up against the wall, pinning her arms by her sides so he could gauge her muscle tension while he nuzzled her neck. He was careful to position himself so she could murmur in his ear, out of sight of the cameras.

Kim spoke quickly, while responding appropriately to his advances. “Julie’s sister Jackie is in the conversion chamber as we speak. Diana’s determined to break her. I’ve never seen her so angry. I don’t think she knows it’s Julie’s sister. She’s just mad that Julie escaped and is taking it out on the first victim who came along. During one conversion session she skipped from mode two to four. You know as well as I do the damage that can inflict. I don’t expect you to do anything, but you said you wanted to know. She’s my best friend.”

He sensed she was at the limits of her control, and he drew her away from the wall and guided her to the bed. Under the guise of other activities, maybe they could come up with a plan.

*****

“Kim, of course I’ll do it,” Philip assured her several evenings later. “Shh. It’s okay,” he soothed her as she cried into his shoulder. She was on the edge of the bunk, huddled against the wall, letting him shield her from view of the cameras and hold her while she cried uncontrollably. Fortunately for both of them, Philip’s roommate was on duty this evening, giving them time alone.

“I shouldn’t be putting you in this position. You and I both know if it were anyone else, she’d be left for Diana to torture to death,” Kim hissed back, overwhelmed with guilt. “But I can’t stand to watch her go through it anymore. I’d do it myself, but Andrew is still here, and I’m too closely associated with Martin now. I wish I were stronger, I wish I could just turn away and...”

“Kim, listen to me,” he said, hugging her even more tightly. “No one should be left for Diana to torture to death. It doesn’t matter if Jackie is your friend or not. She’s suffering, and that can’t be allowed to continue. I know you feel guilty for coming to me, but I’m glad you did. It gives me a reason to get off the ship, which I was going to have to do soon, anyway. If I have to go, at least I can take someone with me.”

“Thank you.” Kim cried harder. “For everything.”

“I’ll do it during the shift change tomorrow morning. Do you think Jackie is strong enough to pose as a soldier, or will I need to handle it as a prisoner transfer?”

“If you tell her you’re helping her escape, I think she’ll find the strength to do whatever she needs to do to get away. Martin will have the pilot get the shuttle ready before she goes off duty, and put an extra weapon in the back storage compartment, if she can. You can go to the lab if you want, at least until she’s had a chance to recover. There’s enough food in the freezer to last you a few days,” she said, reminding him of the rodents they had killed and place there, rather than leave them to starve in their cages. “Jackie might want to head back to Phoenix, though. I wouldn’t be surprised if she decides to go back and rejoin the resistance there, though she’d be smart to take a few days and rest up.”

“I think I’ll let her decide what to do. Until we know just how much damage was done to her mind, it might be best if she didn’t know we met before.”

“True. Just be careful. I don’t want to get home and find out you got killed helping her escape, okay?”

“Okay.” He squeezed her again. “You’d better go soon. You be careful, too. I want you to introduce me to Andy sometime.”

“Deal. Once I’m done here, I’m going to try to help other fifth columnists on the surface. I’ll leave directions in the lab for how to contact me when and if you are in L.A. again.” She kissed him, took a deep breath, and brushed the hair back from her eyes. “Do I look like I’ve been crying?”

“No. You look fine.”

“Guess the masks are good for something after all. Underneath, I bet my face is blotchy and my eyes all red. “ She kissed him again, wanting to delay the inevitable good-bye.

“Will you get out of here so I can get some sleep?” he whispered to her, making her giggle.

“See you later,” she whispered back. “I hate good-byes.”

“Go!” He practically shoved her out of bed.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the language preferred by many sex workers is different than what is used in the story. That is not intended as disrespect, but to reflect the ways in which sex workers have been referred to for a long time. It happens to be the language Kim grew up using. She's going to encounter individuals in that world as time goes on and will learn some things as a result.   
> Happy Easter to any who celebrate it. Happy Chocolate Indulgence Day to everyone who enjoys the abundance of the Best Food Ever going on sale Monday!


	5. Escape

 

Philip escorted Jackie from her cell early the next morning. She didn’t resist him at all and he worried that her prolonged time on the ship had done more damage than Kim had realized. The only clothing she had on was a long T-shirt, which was torn and dirty. Most likely, she had been wearing it when she was captured. He couldn’t begin to guess what had happened to the rest of her clothes. Her wrists and ankles were bruised and bloody, evidence of the tortures she had suffered.

Her bare feet were almost silent on the floor of the corridors, in contrast to his ever-noisy boots. He paused, listening, then changed direction when he knew they were out of view of any guards. Quickly, he opened the door to an infrequently monitored equipment room and pushed her inside. “Jackie, I’m getting you off the ship. Put this on.” He retrieved the uniform and accessories from where he had hidden them earlier and held them out to her. “Hurry. Once they notice you’re missing, it’s going to be more difficult.”

“Is this a trick of some sort? Another one of Diana’s twisted mind games to see how I’ll respond?” she asked, although she quickly removed her T shirt and began to don the uniform.

“No, but I understand your caution. There is a rebel movement in the fleet, which I am a part of. A shuttle to the surface is going to be departing soon. We need to be on board. If you hurry, we may get there in time to retrieve a weapon for you.” He picked up her discarded shirt and stuffed it in the front of his uniform. “While we head to the shuttle, you might want to think about where we should go when we reach the surface. You know more about the city than I do.”

“You need me to make plans? What sort of a rescue is this?”

“A dangerous one. Keep your sunglasses on and let me do the talking. Walk beside me and try to appear confident. Ready?”

“If this is a trick, I swear I’ll make you pay for it,” she said softly as the door opened.

*****

The trip to the surface was uneventful, and they were able to slip away from the other soldiers without incident. Jackie was slowly beginning to believe her rescue was for real. The laser pistol in her leg holster had done a lot to boost her confidence in the Visitor’s honesty. Once they were away from immediate danger, the reality of her escape began to register. She had survived.

“Jackie, where should we go?” the Visitor asked, forcing her into the present.

“What’s your name?”

“Jacob.”

“Thank you. You saved my life, and I won’t ever forget that.” She held out her hand for him to shake. When he hesitated, she used her left hand to guide him through the gesture. “Welcome to Earth.” She glanced around, looking for Diana in every shadow, the gesture of friendship forgotten. “I know a place where we can go...” She turned back to him and peered up at him through the darkened lenses of her sunglasses. “Tell me, Jacob. Have you ever assisted in a car-jacking?”

*****

They abandoned the stolen car a few blocks from Judy’s house, although Jackie had some doubts about her ability to walk the rest of the way. Trying to appear as if they were two foot soldiers on a routine survey of the neighborhood, she felt instead like a walking target in a horror flick. Fortunately, at least in this particular circumstance, the citizens of L.A. had stopped caring what went on outside their homes. Two Visitors walking on the sidewalk may be alarming but it wasn’t worth risking death for, and this let Jackie and her new friend reach Judy’s house unaccosted.

Philip was a bit surprised when Jackie avoided Kim’s house. He had thought she would go to the lab and allow herself time to recover. So sure was he of her destination, he almost headed that way himself before realizing she was going to the house beside Kim’s. Jackie was walking ahead of him, though, and didn’t see his slip.

Jackie tested the back door, then banged on it while looking for an alternate way in. Jeremy was under strict orders to stay out of sight, and she knew he would not risk answering the door. Judy was still at work, so they were going to have to find their own way in. She pointed to a window a few feet out of reach. “Can you lift me up to that window?” She looked at Jacob while she took out her pistol. At his nod, she braced herself against the house, then placed her foot in his cupped hands. “Shut your eyes; I’m going to break the window,” she warned, before smashing the butt of the pistol against the glass. A few more blows removed the remainder of the glass from the frame. “Okay. Lift me higher, and I should be able to get in.”

She moaned softly as her abdomen protested her every motion. The kitchen sink, located on the other side of the window, had dishes stacked in it. Glass shards were scattered over them and on the floor. The dogs, meanwhile, had come to investigate and were both barking at her. As carefully as she could, she pulled herself through the window and eased herself over the dishes and onto the floor.

“Sandy, Muff, quiet! Jeremy, it’s safe to come out!” she called before going to the back door to let Jacob in.

As soon as Jacob stepped inside, the dogs resumed their barking and growling. Jackie tucked the small dog under one arm, then ordered the golden retriever to sit. “You seem to have a way with animals,” she told Jacob. “They should settle down in a minute.” She raised her voice and called Jeremy’s name again.

This time, she was rewarded with the sound of quiet footfalls. “Mom?” He ran down the stairs and threw his arms around her.

“Easy, honey, careful,” Jackie breathed between clenched teeth, returning his hug.

“What’s wrong?”

“Jacob here just broke me out of my cell on the mothership. This is my son, Jeremy,” she added as an aside to Jacob.

“You were captured?” Jeremy’s eyes were full of concern. “They hurt you?” He looked at the growing red stain on the front of her uniform. “Mom, you’re bleeding!”

“I know. Listen, first thing I need you to do is lock up the dogs and get this broken glass cleaned up. We had to break in. Then see what sorts of first-aid supplies Judy has.” She handed the poodle she was holding to her son, then went to the cupboard and retrieved several dishtowels. Wetting some of them, she took the lot into the living room and removed the top of her uniform with only a momentary twinge of modesty before lying down on the couch. She gave Jacob the wet and dry towels and let him clean the blood from her undamaged skin while she pressed another towel to the open wounds.

“How did this happen?” he asked softly.

“Diana and I had what she liked to call ‘conversations.’ She asked a question. If I refused to answer, a hot metal rod was held against my stomach until it raised a welt. As you can see, I didn’t answer many of her questions, at least not to her liking. We did that a couple of times, between visits to the conversion chamber.”

“Lie still,” he chided her as he gently wiped at the blood. “How many times were you in the chamber?”

“I lost count. My mind is really fuzzy about all of it. For all I know, I’ve been converted and will carry out her orders. You could be part of some plot she has to infiltrate the resistance.”

“I could be,” he agreed. “And you do seem to be using your left hand frequently, which is one side-effect of a successful conversion.”

“But?”

“I’m not, and you won’t. I’ll make sure.”

She locked her gaze with his for a long time, weighing what she knew about him against the mind games Diana had inflicted on her. “For some reason, I trust you. And I give you permission to do whatever is necessary to keep me from aiding Diana. Kill me if it comes to that.”

“It won’t. You forget we’re stronger than you humans.” He tilted his head slightly as he studied her, comparing her to Kim. “Physically at least. But you are strong in a different way, and that strength kept you alive.” He hoped Kim’s strength would do the same for her.

*****

Jeremy was horrified at the amount of blood soaking the towel pressed against her abdomen. “Mom...”

“I’m okay, really. It looks worse than it is,” she said softly, trying to reassure him. “Diana’s bedside manner could use a little work, though. Could you get me some water?” She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain she was in. “So tired.”

“Isn’t there a more comfortable place for you to sleep?” Philip asked, knowing from his experience with Kim that humans, like his own people, used beds.

“Upstairs.”

“She can sleep in my room,” Jeremy added.

Wordlessly, Philip picked her up and followed Jeremy. Gently, he laid her on the bed and helped her get the towel adjusted again. The blood was mostly from disrupted scabs and half-healed fissures that had torn in her exertions to escape. He knew she would need more treatment, but for now, rest seemed to be the most important of her needs. He removed her boots and the remainder of her uniform, then pulled the blankets up over her, tucking them around her shoulders.

Jeremy brought her a glass of water, and Philip helped her sit up to drink it, then eased her back down on the pillows. “Try to sleep. You’re safe now. If you need anything, we’ll be downstairs.”

“Okay. Show Jeremy how to use the pistol.” Jackie took Philip’s hand in hers. “He’s mature for his age, and can stand guard tonight so you can sleep, too. Tomorrow night, we need to move on, back to my group in Phoenix. Easier to travel at night.” She looked past him to Jeremy, “Will you see if you can wash the blood out of my uniform?”

“Mom, you can’t go to Phoenix! You should be in a hospital!”

“Jeremy,” Jackie brought all her maternal authority to bear, “I have a job to do. As your mother, I have to keep you safe. The best way I know how to do that is to help the resistance. I don’t know how to contact them in L.A. I was working out of Phoenix when I was caught, and I know how to find them there again, when I get back.”

“But you’re hurt.”

“Not as badly as many others have been. I’ll be all right. In a few days, everything will scab over and I’ll be as good as new. The only reason I’m bleeding now is because I went crawling through the window.”

“Then wait here a few days, wait until you’ve healed.”

“Jeremy, they are going to be looking for me, and for Jacob. We need to get out of the city as soon as possible, away from the soldiers who can recognize us. I know this is hard for you. I hate it, too. But I won’t risk them tracking us here and finding you. We’re leaving tomorrow, as soon as it’s dark. Please, honey, just try to clean the uniform, and help us by standing guard tonight.”

Jeremy didn’t answer, but hung his head as he left the room, bloody uniform in hand. Philip watched with concern, and turned to Jackie with a questioning look.

“He’ll be okay. He’s an old man in the body of a child, and so much like his father it scares me sometimes. Show him the pistol, he can handle it,” Jackie said with closed eyes. “Wake me up when Judy gets home.” She felt his hand pull away. “Jacob.”

He turned, and she looked him in the eye. “Thank you.”

He smiled at her and nodded, then left her to rest.

*****

Jeremy put the uniform in a bucket of water and left it in the sink to soak, knowing Judy would take care of it when she got home. “Is she going to be okay?”

“In time, I think she will recover. She fought the conversion process surprisingly well.”

“What’s that, some kind of brainwashing?”

“Yes, and in many ways, it’s worse than physical torture. But she’s strong, and she’ll overcome the lasting effects.” Philip retrieved Jackie’s firearm from the counter where she had left it. “This is easy to use,” he said, showing it to Jeremy. “This switch turns it on and off. Squeezing here fires it. The intensity can be set low by turning this knob to the right, and high by turning it left.”

Jeremy nodded his understanding and took the firearm, trying to get used to the feel of it in his hands. “Why are you helping my Mom?”

“Because it’s right,” Philip answered, heading into the living room. He stood by the window and surveyed the street outside for activity, the bright light making him squint.

“Why are people being taken to the ship?”

“The resistance members are considered to be criminals.”

“Yeah, but my younger brother Justin was taken, and he’s not even old enough to be in the resistance. But it sure made Mom mad.”

Philip turned away from the window, surprised. “When was he taken?”

“Right before we came to L.A., a few months ago.”

“There are other reasons they are being taken, and Jackie knows what they are. Maybe you should ask her,” he said, then turned back to the window. “Are there many patrols through here?”

“No. Just one that usually comes through right after curfew.”

“Good.” Philip nodded and stepped back from the blinding light. He wasn’t sure what he should do while Jackie slept. He didn’t know how much Jackie had told Jeremy, and how much he was old enough to know. Going to Kim’s lab would have been easier.

*****

They sat quietly in the living room for almost a half hour before Jeremy finally broke the silence. “Look, um, I’m going to fix lunch. What do you eat? You want anything?”

Again, Philip was surprised by the youth, and wondered if all human children matured this quickly. Jeremy seemed to be coping with the current situation remarkably well. “No, but thank you.”

Jeremy shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the kitchen. Not long after he had started eating, a frightened yell came from upstairs. Before he could reach the landing, Jacob was half way up the stairs. By the time he caught up to the Visitor, Jacob had already wakened Jackie and was comforting her. “Mom?”

“I’m okay. Just a nightmare.” Jackie sat with the sheets clutched to her chest, trying to slow her breathing.

“Want me to sit with you while you sleep?” Jeremy asked.

“Might be a good idea.” Jackie took a deep breath, forcing herself to relax in spite of the panic she had felt moments before. “What time is it?”

“Almost one,” Jeremy said, glancing at his watch.

Philip finally spoke. “I can stay here while you eat,” he said looking at Jeremy.

Jeremy hesitated until Jackie nodded. “Want anything?” he asked.

“Soup?”

“Okay.”

Once her son had left, Philip turned back to Jackie. “Dreaming about the conversion chamber?”

“How’d you know that?”

He evaded the question. “Try to remember what was in the dream, in as much detail as you can. What fear was being used against you?”

“How is that going to help?”

“Believe me, it can help. Try to remember.”

Jackie’s eyes narrowed as she studied him. “You speak from experience, don’t you?”

“I asked too many questions when the ships first arrived. I wasn’t put through the whole process that you were, just enough to keep me quiet.”

She closed her eyes and brushed sweaty hair back from her face. When she realized she was using her left hand, she laid it in her lap, glaring at it as if it were somehow a threat, rather than part of her own body. “How long until I stop using my left hand?”

“I don’t know. Maybe never. The important thing is to keep fighting it. And you need to fight the urges to become passive.”

She nodded, still glaring at her hand. Somehow, deep inside, she had known it was going to be a long, difficult recovery. Her thoughts turned to the other thing that was nagging at her. “Why’d you get me out? Why me? Why now?”

Philip considered how much he dared tell her. It still was unclear if she would be able to resist the conversion when confronted by loyal troops. Converted people were exceedingly obedient to Diana’s commands. “All I can tell you is that someone higher up in the fifth column decided you should be freed. I was asked to help.”

“But that doesn’t explain why I was chosen. There must be other people who deserve it more.” She waited, but Jacob didn’t say anything more. “So, is this fifth column of yours always so secretive?”

“No one can be forced to talk about things they know nothing about.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“If you disagree with the decision to get you off the ship, you could always turn yourself in.”

Jackie couldn’t tell if he was testing her or teasing her. “Just because I question the decision doesn’t mean I want to go back.”

Philip was relieved when Jeremy returned with a tray for Jackie, since it would prevent her from asking further questions. He recognized the smell as being similar to the broth Kim had shared with him in the lab. It brought back too many memories, and he tried to think of other things instead.

“Thanks, honey,” Jackie said, accepting the tray. After she had eaten a couple of spoonfuls she glanced at Jeremy, then turned to Jacob. “I’m sure Judy has something in the freezer you can live on. I’ll look later, if that’s okay.”

He nodded, thinking about the animals he and Kim had killed and placed in the freezer of the lab. There should still be supplies to clean and store his contact lenses in the lab, too. Perhaps he could slip over there tonight. He knew Jackie knew the Visitors were not human, from their earlier meeting in Kim’s lab, but he was still uncertain how much she knew about their dietary needs.

*****

The afternoon dragged by slowly for Philip. He had left Jeremy to stay with Jackie while she slept, and with the lack of patrols in the area, he didn’t have much to do to keep busy. It was a relief when he heard a car pull up to the house. He quickly went upstairs to the bedroom where Jackie was sleeping. Jeremy was sitting on a chair in the corner, reading. Apparently Jackie had wanted the light left on, which wasn’t surprising given what she had been through.

“A car just pulled up,” he said softly when Jeremy looked up from his book.

Jeremy looked at his watch. “It should be Judy. She teaches school and usually gets home about now.”

“It would be better for her if she saw you with me,” Philip told him.

“I can let her in myself.”

“It might not be who you think,” Philip said, removing his firearm from its holster. “Quickly,” he urged.

He followed Jeremy downstairs and held his pistol ready. He stayed away from the door and crouched down, watching from the next room. Jeremy opened the door and took Judy’s hand, pulling her inside. “It’s okay,” he said over his shoulder to the Visitor.

Philip relaxed and stood, then stepped into the room, returning his weapon to the holster.

“Judy, it’s okay. He’s a friend. He broke Mom out of her cell on the mothership,” Jeremy explained hurriedly, seeing Judy’s obvious alarm at the Visitor’s presence in her home.

“Jackie’s here?” Judy looked at Jeremy, not daring to believe. Still, she immediately set her tote‑bag on the floor and removed her shoes.

“Upstairs, sleeping,” he told her.

“She asked that you wake her when you arrived,” Philip said, stepping back to let her pass.

“She’s in my bed,” Jeremy added, falling in behind her.

*****

Fighting back tears, Judy sat down on the edge of the bed. “Jackie,” she said, touching her shoulder. She pulled her hand away when Jackie started, then woke up, looking around in panic.

“Judy,” Jackie said, trying to relax.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m just not used to waking up in a safe place yet,” Jackie said softly, placing her hand on Judy’s. “Sorry about the window.”

“Window?” Judy was confused.

“You must not have seen. We had to break in through the back. From now on, you might consider putting your dirty dishes someplace else; they were a real pain to crawl over.”

Judy looked at Jackie’s bruised wrists. “What happened to you?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just a little torture, a little abuse, and some brainwashing thrown in for no extra charge. It’s Diana’s version of hospitality.”

“Oh, Jackie....”

“I’m not much worried about my wrists and ankles. But now that I’ve had some sleep and stopped bleeding, I would appreciate some help treating my abdomen.” Jackie unbuttoned the lower buttons of the large shirt Jeremy had found in a closet for her to sleep in after she had eaten the soup. “I’ve got some second- and probably third-degree burns, which leaves me at risk for infection.”

Judy’s mouth gaped when she saw the crisscrossing of welts across Jackie’s stomach. “Have you been treated at all?”

“On the ship? No. And I know that the charred skin needs to be removed. Jacob can hold me down if I squirm too much. If you have any old antibiotics around, I’d like to start on them, too.”

“I’ll need to go to a pharmacy to get supplies. I don’t have bandages to treat this.”

“And Jacob needs saline and a case for contact lenses. I suggest you go to several stores and spread out your purchases. Be sure to get enough for us to take with us. We’re leaving tomorrow at dusk. This was just a safe stop-over, but we have to get out of the city.” Jackie remembered Megan and Drew’s need for contact lens supplies during their time together and wondered if they were still helping the resistance in Phoenix. They were the primary reason she was desperate to get back. She had fought the resistance group for every increment of trust and freedom the two fifth columnists received, and with her absence, she feared for their safety. Actually, she feared for their lives.

“You’re in no shape to go anywhere.”

“Maybe not, but we’re going anyway. Just our being here puts you and Jeremy at risk.”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Judy promised, standing. Her lips pressed firmly together and Jackie could tell the argument about her leaving was only temporarily on hold.

*****

After Judy left, Jackie got out of bed. She let Jeremy take her arm as she navigated her way downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and sorted through the various packages. “Well, looks like you have a choice of chicken or hamburger- which is beef.”

“Chicken,” Philip said, not really caring which it was. At least it answered his own questions about how much she knew about his people. She’d even taken care of the problem of his contacts, which surprised him. After all she had been through, how was she able to remember such details?

Jackie shut the freezer door and tossed the package into the microwave. “I promise not to cook it, but I assume you don’t want to eat it frozen,” she said, smiling. She noticed Jeremy watching the exchange with a scrunched- up nose. “You still don’t know, do you?”

“I didn’t know how much you wanted to tell him, so I’ve left most of his questions unanswered.”

Jackie nodded. “Then I’ll take him upstairs and start answering, so you can eat without being the main attraction.” She opened the microwave and checked the meat. “It’s still frozen. Just keep checking it. You can add more time here, and push start. Opening the door turns it off.” Turning to her son, she remarked, “Come on, kiddo, we need to have a little talk.”

*****

While Judy treated Jackie’s wounds and showed Philip how to change the dressings, the older woman stayed fairly quiet, talking only about the challenges of teaching school. The conversation shifted next to Jeremy’s own progress, since she tutored him in the evenings. When she ran out of inconsequential small talk, she fell silent, concentrating on her patient’s injuries.

After Jackie was settled back on the pillows, Judy did voice one question that had bothered her for months. “Have you heard from Kim at all? Do you know if she’s okay?”

Jackie shook her head sadly, “Not for several months. I know she was going deep underground and that she was determined to get Andrew back. But I’ve been in Phoenix and out of touch. I don’t even know where she is for certain.”

Judy nodded silently, then stood. “I’ll go start dinner. Rest now.”

*****

Philip followed Judy downstairs and into the kitchen. He looked back once to see if Jeremy had followed and was relieved to see he was staying with his mother. “Kim’s okay,” he said softly. “Jackie can’t be trusted yet. I don’t know how much damage was done to her mind while she was in custody. Right now, she can’t be told anything. Jackie doesn’t even know that I know Kim, and we need to keep it that way for now.”

“You’ve seen her? When? Where is she?”

Philip shook his head. “I’ve seen her within the past several days, but I can’t tell you more than that.”

“Is she in a lot of danger?”

“If she gets caught, she’ll be killed; she knows that. Plans are in place to get Andrew out. Now it’s just a question of timing. Try not to worry, I know of at least one other fifth columnist who’s protecting her. She has a suicide capsule to take so she can avoid torture, so no matter what happens, she won’t suffer. And I’ll do my best to keep Jackie out of trouble, even if she has been converted to the other side.”

“How did you get involved in all this?”

Philip smiled. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


	6. Andrew

When Kim checked the computer system for messages mid-way through her shift, she found an alarming invitation waiting for her. Diana was organizing a major feast for tomorrow evening, to be attended by the entire command crew, as well as high-ranking officers from each division. Her name was included among the approximately sixty soldiers being summoned to the event. Although she functioned well at her duties, the idea of mingling with so many people in a less-structured atmosphere was alarming. What if the conversation turned to life experiences on the home world? She sighed, fighting her fatigue. He might not realize it yet, but she and Martin were going to be up quite late, as he needed to brief her on proper protocol and help her think up ways to evade difficult questions.

When she arrived at his quarters at shift’s end, she found him glaring at the console. She quickly crossed the room and glanced over his shoulder. Yep, he was responding to the summons with the same enthusiasm she felt. She leaned down and wrapped her arms around her neck. “I wondered if you had checked the system yet. But we don’t need to think about that until tomorrow. I was honored with an invitation, too. Help me celebrate?” Her voice became soft. “Leave the work for later and come to bed.”

With a sigh, he exited the system and allowed her to unfasten the vest of his uniform.

As he turned into her embrace, she murmured in his ear. “I don’t suppose there is any way I can avoid going to this blessed event, is there?”

“No. Do you think you can handle it?” Martin answered softly. They moved to the bunk as he worked the fastenings of her uniform.

“As long as we review who I can talk to, where I should sit, and you answer a few thousand questions, I’ll manage. I just hope you were not planning on getting much sleep tonight.”

“Actually, I had been, until I saw the notification. I’m rather surprised Diana has responded in this way to Jackie’s escape this morning.”

“You think she has a hidden agenda?”

“I’m sure of it.” Martin stretched out on the bunk next to her while he talked. “And I don’t know what it is. If she has learned names of fifth columnists, she would never wait this long to move on them. Her temper would send her after them instantly. With the success of the rebel attack on the water pumping station, the escape of both Julie and Jackie, and the assassination attempt on her own life, I find her decision to host a party highly irregular. She is definitely planning something.”

“I’m a bit worried about the lack of structure. If someone starts asking me about my past, I’m going to be in trouble quickly,” Kim said, changing the subject to the more immediate concerns of survival.

“I don’t think that will happen. This sort of event is unusual, and I predict Diana will monopolize the discussion with an announcement of some sort. As long as you pay attention to rank and avoid the higher level officers, you should be able to avoid most conversation. Just try to listen respectfully and ask questions that keep the others talking. You will be sitting with other first lieutenants from the other human processing areas. I won’t be able to stay with you very much, though, especially when we are seated.”

“I’ll manage. It’s no secret I’m in your quarters a lot, but I know you’re expected to mingle more than I have to.” Kim managed a small smile. “Lucky you.”

*****

Their conversation continued far into the night. When they finally gave in to their growing fatigue, Kim felt confident she could bluff her way though the banquet. She and Martin had been thorough in her preparation and even discussed a selection of food that she would be safe eating. Lacking the dislocating lower jaw the other Visitors possessed, she was forced to avoid the vertebrates that were normally eaten whole. It was just as well, since her own system would be ill-equipped to handle them.

As she drifted towards sleep, her mind wandered away from the banquet and settled on her life on board the mothership. Within the past twenty-four hours she had shared two Visitors’ beds without a second thought. She ate grubs without flinching, spent her mornings placing humans into single-serve dinner packets, and her evenings helping the fifth column. She was pregnant with an alien’s child, and “Karen” felt more familiar to her than her own name. Sometime in the last few months she had almost forgotten who she was, and even why she was here.

Through it all, the single constant in her days had been Martin. Her feelings for him were now as strong as her feelings for Philip, if not stronger.He had guided her in her role and steadied her when her resolve faltered. To her delight, she had discovered he possessed a keen mind. She found their whispered discussions endlessly fascinating. Their conversations had a depth and quality she had not experienced in years, and it reminded her again of how alone she usually felt among her peers. Strange, how he evoked stronger feelings of kinship than she had ever felt with another human, even her beloved Marc. What was even stranger was that it felt so right. Thinking about Martin, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

*****

Kim arrived at the designated dining hall shortly before the event was scheduled to begin. She had dallied at the end of her shift, busying herself with trivial tasks, to delay her arrival as long as possible. Her stomach had been in knots all day, and she couldn’t overcome the feeling of dread she felt every time she had looked at her chronometer.

The guards posted outside the door ignored her as she entered, and she allowed herself a quick scan of the room as she stepped inside. Most of the personnel had already arrived, and the din of conversation echoed from the cavernous space. For the hundredth time, Kim wondered if the Visitors actually enjoyed the sensation of echoes reverberating through a room, or simply viewed any attempt to muffle the effect as a waste of resources. It seemed to her that a few yards of fabric would do wonders for any room on the ship.

She spotted Martin in a far corner, engrossed in a conversation with Steven. Undoubtedly, he was suffering through yet another pompous assessment of new security procedures Steven hoped to implement. Pamela was standing next to John. Neither of them seemed pleased to be present, but appeared content to let Diana have her drama. After all, it was Diana’s ship, while they had the entire fleet to concern themselves with.

Kim speculated that Diana was waiting to make a dramatic entrance before spotting her at the other end of the room, next to the area where the food would be placed. A partition blocked the view of the food display. Nearby, the fifth columnist Lorraine was standing by herself, watching the others. She had always been quiet but friendly when Kim had interacted with her, and Kim decided to work her way over to Lorraine’s section of the room. But before she could move more than a few steps from the door, Diana called for them to take their seats.

A momentary feeling of panic washed over Kim, but she forced herself to stay calm and follow Martin’s directions. She quickly located the other security personnel and joined them. Once there, they sorted themselves out by rank and each stood behind a chair. At Diana’s benevolent nod, the sixty or so crew seated themselves at the two long tables running the length of the room. Kim placed her hands in her lap and resisted the temptation to fidget. Martin was on the opposite side of her table, seated closer to the buffet end. She ventured a quick nod in his direction before turning her full consideration to Diana.

Diana gloried in the attention and it showed. She strode from one end of the partition to the other, looking over her crew like a religious leader would a congregation. “Tonight, we are gathered to celebrate our victory. Our Leader sent us on a mission, and we have the riches of Earth within our grasp.” Diana paused, noting the look Pamela and John were sharing, and reined in her anger. “Some of you may wonder why I chose to host a celebration when the humans have just disgraced us with their petty sabotage and one of our own people tried to assassinate me.”

She let that news spread around the room. The rumors of the assassination attempt had not included the identity of the attacker. “That is correct! There are traitors in our midst! Some of our very own people have turned against our cause. They have forgotten why we are here, and distanced themselves from the conditions on the home world.” She continued to pace, letting each sentence echo through the room before speaking the next.

“In light of recent crew performance, I have gathered you all here to remind you of our mission, and to remind you of the bounty Earth has to offer. Our people need not starve! We do not need to go thirsty! We no longer have to do work fit for slaves! Earth has blessed us with many gifts, which we are going to share tonight. Join me in celebrating our Leader’s wisdom in sending us here. Join me in a commitment to conquer the humans and take Earth’s riches home!” With that, Diana signaled the individual standing next to a switch on the wall. The partition slowly raised into the ceiling, revealing the buffet area.

The buffet table held two platforms, the further end of which was at a raised angle, to better display its contents. Side by side, the bodies of two naked humans were laid out, amongst an assortment of caged rodents, birds, and fish. Several platters held fillets of raw meat, presumably from larger animals. One of the food crew stood by what seemed to be a griddle, and he was busy searing some of the meat slices. Martin had told her once that his people occasionally cooked the surface of some meats, to add a bit of variety to the flavor. The smell of cooked pork wafted across the room towards her, and her stomach lurched warningly. She knew it wasn’t really pork that she smelled, though she didn’t trust herself to look and see which human was being carved. She forced herself to keep breathing, though she feared for her life. Surely, her reaction would be noticed. She dared not look at Martin, a darting glance around the room told her that the others were as surprised as she. Her eyes returned to the two victims and she suppressed a gasp.

Andrew.

Kim’s heart pounded in her chest and she worried everyone in the room could hear it. The nightmare Philip had wakened her from in the lab flashed before her eyes. This was too real! And why now, when Andy’s rescue had seemed so close? What cruel twist of fate had made the Visitors select him as the male to be served at this evening’s feast? His face, thankfully, was serene. He could have been asleep, though Kim knew his sleep was eternal. The female beside him looked equally peaceful. Fair of skin, her light brown hair curled around her face. Whose daughter was she? Whose sister? This couldn’t be happening! Not now!

Kim clenched her fists and bit down on the inside of her cheek, desperate to feel anything that would ground her in reality and give her some measure of control over herself. “Forgive me, Andy,” she directed the thought to his body. “Forgive me for what we are about to do.” Her own life meant nothing anymore, but she dared not expose Martin. Too many people were depending on him. Martin. She mentally repeated his name like a mantra. For him, for the lives he would save, she would endure this. She must. To do otherwise would give Diana the final victory, and Kim vowed to never let that happen. No matter what Diana did, Andy’s death would NOT be in vain. She would help the resistance until her last breath, no matter what it cost her. Tasting her own blood from the gash in her cheek, she coped in the only way she knew how. Her mind pulled away and her cognitive abilities shut down.

*****

Martin had watched Diana with growing dread as the crew filtered into the room. She was too confident, and there was a frightening glint of madness in her eyes. He had never liked her methods, and loathed his own cultivation of her. Yet, given the alternatives, he honestly didn’t know what else he could have done. Diana’s madness was the only thing that kept her from being methodical. Her temper kept her from being rational. And her mistakes allowed the fifth column to survive. But at times like this, it seemed too high a price to pay.

He watched Karen carefully, looking for any signs she was going to lose control of herself. Aside from her momentary slip when the partition was removed, she was the picture of calm. He recognized the look of horror in her eyes, but doubted anyone else had noticed. Most of the attention was being focused in Diana’s direction. Although some humans had been consumed on each of the ships, this was the first time such a large number of crew had been assembled for such a meal.

He ignored Diana’s diatribe and scanned the room as discretely as he could. The other fifth columnists present had no idea the danger they were in, since not even Lorraine knew about Karen’s fifth column allegiance, much less her human nature, though Lorraine probably suspected the former. If Karen failed to maintain her composure, questioning would lead directly to him and on to the other fifth columnists he knew of. Damn, he knew too many of them. Even though no columnist knew many others, as the main organizer and leader of their movement, he was forced to have knowledge of far too many of them. Lorraine looked calm, though a bit uncomfortable. Still, her reaction was no worse than that of several loyalists in the room.

Reassured that things were stable for the moment, he tuned in to Diana’s voice again. “...and so each of you will be served a piece of flesh from the two humans, as well as fish from the ocean and birds from the air, to symbolize our domination of all of Earth...” Unable to listen to more, Martin tuned her out again and studied the command crew seated to his left. Damn them, John, Pamela, and Steven were enjoying this!

Sickened by the actions of the senior officers, his gaze fell next on the faces of the humans they were about to consume. Neither was more than a teenager. The boy looked familiar, and Martin studied him more closely, not wanting to believe. A glance back at Karen confirmed in his own mind that this was indeed her brother, Andrew. He marveled that she was still maintaining her role. She was avoiding meeting his eyes and he found himself thankful for that.

Designating Andrew for transfer in the computer system must have drawn the attention of the food crews. Either that, or he had been selected for this banquet by someone who noticed his age and physique. It seemed doubtful that he would have been selected at random, though he didn’t want to admit that to Karen. Martin fought with feelings of guilt, knowing he had done what he could, but wishing somehow he had done more, or acted sooner.

Keeping his peripheral vision locked on Karen, he forced his mind to retreat from this horrifying reality. He pushed knowledge of human intelligence from his consciousness, and clung to the indoctrination that they were as dumb as cattle. For this hour, in order to survive, he had to forget. He had to forget Karen was human, forget it was her brother, forget he was fifth column, forget that the taste of richly flavored meat came from a sentient being. The platter was placed before him, and he looked at it blankly before picking up the fish fillet. Eyes closed, he tipped his head back and lowered it into his mouth before swallowing it whole. He reached for the next item on his plate. This was too awful to bear. He felt his own awareness slip away, distancing him from the present. A part of him carried on polite conversation while he ate, but he had no understanding of what was said. Another part of his mind monitored Karen’s behavior, morbidly fascinated with watching her eat.

None of the crew seemed inclined to mingle afterwards, and Martin was glad. The fact that Karen spent most nights in his quarters was common knowledge among the senior officers, so no one gave him a second glance when he signaled for her to leave with him. She walked beside him, outwardly composed. The haunted look in her eyes betrayed her posture and he knew she was close to breaking. Neither talked as they walked to his quarters, and she headed straight for the bathroom while he secured the door. Two quick steps, and he was right behind her. Once they were out of view of the cameras, he put his hand on the small of her back. As one, they knelt and surrendered their grisly meal into the waste disposal system.

Drained, they sank back on their heels, then sat down on the floor, leaning on each other for support. "I'm so sorry." The words seemed so inadequate, but he didn’t know what else to say.

Kim nodded mutely and crawled over to the tub, turning on the water supply. She wiped absently at her chin, and felt another wave of nausea wash over her. She knelt on the cool floor, willing her stomach to stop heaving. When the sensation passed, she stood and stripped. Martin got up slowly from his own spot on the floor and went to the door, intending to give her some time alone.

"Don't go." Her voice was unemotional, almost mechanical. Martin turned back to her. Her eyes were dazed and unfocused , though her face was towards him. "I don't...want to be...alone...right now." She managed to say as she got in.

He nodded once and knelt beside the tub. He touched her cheek and turned her head so she was looking at him. He saw the shock...the incomprehension that he felt magnified in her own eyes. "What can I do?"

"Get in. Hold me." Blankly, she watched him put his uniform beside hers and step into the still-shallow water. She moved into his arms and closed her eyes. "Just hold me."

Martin tightened his hold on her and felt her shaking with emotion. She sobbed quietly for what seemed like hours, long after he had turned off the water. He didn't try to placate her grief with empty words of comfort. He felt her loss; he could certainly identify with losing a brother. Finally, she fell asleep, although she was still clutching him tightly.

He let her sleep in his arms for almost half an hour before he realized she would probably stay that way all night if he let her. It grieved him to see her like this, so beaten, and yet so strong.

What could he do for her? She would surely leave now. There was no reason for her to stay with him on the ship. Finally, he picked her up and carried her to the bed. A trail of water marked his path and for once he was unconcerned about the waste. It completely escaped his notice as he crawled into bed beside her and pulled her close. Perhaps he could give her some small comfort. If not, perhaps being with her would ease his own feelings of revulsion and guilt. It was early morning before he finally lapsed into a fitful sleep.

*****

When she wakened the next morning, Martin was still holding her. He woke immediately when she stirred and looked at her sympathetically. “I assume you intend to leave now.”

“I think it would be best. I won’t be able to hide being pregnant much longer anyway. My uniform is already getting a bit snug around the middle, even though I’m sure I’ve lost weight. Right now, I feel unstable enough to kill Diana with my bare hands right in front of everyone. I’m surprised I resisted that impulse last night. Do whatever you need to do to get me off the ship without risking your own position. I can manage a few more days, if I have to.”

Karen’s voice had an odd tone to it, and he realized she was on the verge of another breakdown. He considered how to handle her departure, then said, “I think the best thing would be to have you appear to be killed. Can you last two days?”

“I have to, so I will,” she answered with more bravery than she felt. “Part of me feels like I’m quitting, but I don’t think I should risk being here any longer.”

“You are _not_ quitting,” Martin said firmly. “I never expected you to last a week. Look at you, you managed to fool everyone. And you have been a help, more than you may realize. I’ll get your departure set up as soon as I can.” He idly stroked her cheek. “All this, and I’ve never even seen your real face.”

“The same is true for me, in case you forgot,” she chided gently, tracing the lines of his human face with her index finger. “Maybe someday we can meet for real, face to face. I hope so.” She pressed her cheek against his chest, needing the closeness a bit longer before she got up to face the day.

“Me, too.” The depth of his yearning for that day unnerved him.


	7. Regrouping

*****

Jackie tried to look confident as she pounded on the door to a safe-house in Phoenix. She didn’t want to burden Jacob with her own fears of being distrusted by her former allies. And she had no way of knowing if this place was still safe for rebels in need of shelter. But she had no other option, and Jacob seemed willing to trust her judgment.

The door opened cautiously. “Yes?”

“My name is Jackie Taylor. I’m with the Ashes group.” She’d always liked that name, chosen by the Phoenix resistance to honor the legendary bird that always rose from the ashes.

“I’m listening.”

Jackie sighed, feeling the frustration magnified by too little sleep and not enough food. “No, I don’t know the most recent password, since I’ve been on the mothership. Jacob here is fifth column and got me out. I need to get back to the group.” Before the door could shut on her, she stuck her foot in and pressed her weight against it. “Look, I know you can’t trust us without a password. I’ll put our weapons on the step. Keep us under guard if you want, while you contact the group. Just don’t turn me away.” Ignoring Jacob’s alarmed look, she bent and gently set her firearm on the step and backed away. After a moment’s hesitation, Jacob did the same.

The door opened wider to reveal an elderly woman holding a revolver. “Sit on the couch.” Her voice, unlike her face, held no trace of frailty or age.

Jacob followed her in and sat obediently beside her, and Jackie allowed herself to relax. Thankfully, the front door opened into the living room, and the couch was only a few paces away. The pain in her abdomen had not eased in their days of travel, and she felt fresh blood trickle towards her navel. If she didn’t stop reopening these wounds, she’d get an infection for certain.

Philip slid to one end of the couch. “Lie down,” he told her, not bothering to look at their guard for permission. “You’re bleeding again, aren’t you?”

“I think so,” Jackie said between clenched teeth. She had learned from experience that she could either surrender gracefully to his first request or let him force her down. Given the choices, and the fact there was a gun trained on them, she opted for grace and let him help her lie back and rest her head on his lap.

He started to unbutton her shirt and looked up at their startled guard. “There’s a bag out there by the weapons. It has bandages. Go get it.” When the woman stayed where she was, he got angry. “She’s not going to get up and attack you when she barely has the strength to stand.” Either his tone or his words had the desired effect and he turned his attention back to Jackie.

As gently as he could, he removed the tape that held the gauze in place. The wounds still looked nasty, although fewer of them were bleeding than when they were at Judy’s house.

“Thank you,” he said automatically when the woman placed the bag at his feet. He was so focused on tending Jackie’s wounds that he didn’t notice when she left the room.

*****

Jackie was dozing when the woman returned. “Someone will be here for you soon,” she said softly to Jacob before seating herself in a chair.

Philip nodded, then leaned his head back and closed his eyes. It had taken four days to get here, moving under the cover of darkness and using stolen vehicles. They were both exhausted and he was glad to have a chance to rest in relative safety.

*****

He woke abruptly when he heard voices. He opened his eyes to see two men removing blindfolds from a man and a woman. “You’re on your own now,” he heard one of the men say before the pair left through the front door, leaving the newcomers blinking against the brightness of the room.

“Jackie!” the woman said as she set her bag on the floor and crossed over to the couch. Dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, it took Philip a moment to process the fact that her voice was that of a Visitor.

The woman knelt and touched Jackie’s cheek. “Jackie, wake up.”

Jackie stirred and opened her eyes, “Megan?” Her first impulse was to sit up, but the pain drove her back down and she settled for holding out her hand instead. “Is Drew here, too?”

“Right here,” he said, stepping forward. “We assumed you were dead.”

“Don’t give up hope yet, I’m still working on it,” she said, smiling in spite of her aching body.

Megan looked at the bruises on Jackie’s wrists. The human’s fingers felt cool to her touch, rather than being warm as they had been in the past. “You were tortured, weren’t you?”

“Diana would be hurt to hear you call it that. She prefers to think of it as the fine art of conversation. Strange brand of hospitality they have on the mothership. It’s no wonder they don’t get many repeat customers. Think of the crowds she could pull in if she came up with a better advertising campaign. I can see the billboards now.” Jackie’s eyes focused on some distant spot. “Come stay with us, and enjoy our deluxe accommodations. Each guest will have a private room without a light switch. If you call now, we’ll give you six sessions in the conversion chamber absolutely free!”

Megan exhaled softly and shook her head. “With your sense of humor, it’s obvious you weren’t converted.”

“We don’t know that,” Jackie said softly, becoming serious once again. “Jacob’s been keeping an eye on me, and we can safely say Diana’s efforts were at least partially effective.”

Megan turned to Philip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude,” she said, and held up her hand in greeting, fingers towards the ceiling, with the palm facing him.

He pressed his hand against hers, wove his fingers between hers, and clasped her hand gently. He remembered how confused Kim had been with all of the variations. Unlike human handshakes, either hand could be used. Sometimes, such as now, the hand that was free was the one offered. In more formal settings, either the left or right would be offered, depending on rank and degree of familiarity between the two parties. In addition, the one to reciprocate also had to decide which hand to use. Usually, the gesture was mirror-imaged, but in rare cases, the right hand was matched by the right, or the left by the left. The combinations had left Kim frustrated and befuddled, muttering comments under her breath that amused him greatly.

He withdrew his hand and his thoughts returned to the present. “You don’t have to explain. It’s obvious you know her. Why did they have you blindfolded?”

Jackie turned her head to get a better look at them. “What?” Seeing Megan’s hesitation, she forced herself to sit up, expelling a breath between clenched teeth as she moved. “Did they hurt you?”

“No. But they don’t trust us either. Ever since you were captured...” Megan let the sentence go unfinished.

“Where’s Ralph?”

Megan shook her head, recognizing the determination behind Jackie’s tone. “Don’t bother. They’re already gone. As little as they trust us, they trust you even less now. In their minds, no one gets off the mothership unless Diana wants it. They weren’t going to come at all, but Drew overheard them talking. After a rather long argument, Ralph and I reached a compromise. When we left the base, it was a one‑way trip. We’d be shot on sight if we tried to go back, not that we even know where it is.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Ralph didn’t trust us from the beginning. Once you were gone, there was no one to keep him from acting on his own paranoia. We have our uniforms, and they were supposed to return our weapons.”

“They did,” Drew said, interrupting her. “They put them on the table by the door right before they left.”

“So we need to get out of here and find a safe place to stay,” Jackie said.

“You’re in no condition to go anywhere. You barely made it here,” Philip said firmly. He reached over and pulled up Jackie’s shirt so Megan could see the bandages. “And it’s going to be light soon.” He looked over to their hostess, who was sitting quietly watching the four of them interact, and was pleased to see her nod a response to his unspoken query.

“I’m not going to question Ralph’s decisions. But even he trusted you enough to return your weapons. You can stay here until it gets dark tonight. You’re right, this woman needs rest and a hot meal,” she said and stood up. “I’ll fix you a tray,” she offered, and disappeared into the next room.

“I’m not the only...” Jackie started to say, then stopped when Jacob squeezed her hand and shook his head.

“We’ll be fine,” he said softly.

Megan met Philip’s eyes, then looked at Jackie. “He’s right. She’s reluctant enough as it is. While you rest, we’ll figure out what we should do.”

*****

While Jackie ate, Megan told her more about their treatment by the Ashes group after her capture. No longer permitted to participate in offensives, they had been prevented from so much as going outside. Some resistance members had been sympathetic to their situation and tried to make them comfortable, but even they had been too afraid of Ralph to stand up to him.

Their confinement had been more difficult for Drew than Megan. He had been a reluctant accomplice to Megan from the beginning, and preferred to remain neutral in the current conflict between the two species. Circumstances, however, had implicated him in Megan’s fifth column activities and he had been forced to flee the ship with her. He didn’t fault the humans for fighting back; he simply didn’t want to get involved in the conflict. Ralph’s paranoia had damaged his view of humans, and more than once he had considered attempting to escape back to the mothership. So when he had overheard talk of Jackie’s escape, his motive in going to her was purely selfish. Of all the humans he had encountered, she was the only one who had treated him with genuine respect with no trace of fear. She had argued with Ralph many times on his behalf, and he trusted her. Now he didn’t care where they went or what they did, as long as it meant being away from the Phoenix resistance.

*****

The three Visitors moved some chairs to the far side of the room so their conversation wouldn’t disturb Jackie while she slept.

“How much damage was done to her mind?” Megan asked quietly as soon as they were settled. She spoke in their native language so neither human would be able to understand them.

“I’m not sure. There was definitely damage done, and she’s had a lot of left-right crossover. But she’s fighting the effects. I’ve only been with her for a few days, but she seems to be in control of herself. I’ve tested her a few times by giving her opportunities to lead us to sentry points and, so far, she’s resisted the temptation every time. There may be other, hidden directives she would still obey. The conversion process was incomplete, but she wouldn’t have been able to hold out much longer. I think she can be trusted, as long as we are careful,” Philip told her.

He glanced over at Jackie and confirmed she was sleeping soundly. “Right now, she needs time to heal. She didn’t want to stay with a human friend in L.A., due to the danger of being discovered. Her son is there, and she’s trying to protect him. She seemed confident she could rejoin the resistance here, and I thought she would be given time to recover. I think we should go back to L.A. and connect with the column there. I haven’t told Jackie, but I know of a place we can go in L.A. that is safe, and I have a contact there we can go to if she proves to be converted and tries to turn us in. The problem now is she is too weak to travel. In addition to the conversion, Diana tortured her. Her abdomen has been badly burned and starts to bleed at the slightest movement.”

Megan nodded, thinking, then turned to Drew. “Can you remember Ralph talking about the areas of town that had been cleared of humans? If we could find a residential area that no longer has inhabitants, we could use one of those homes ourselves, while she recovers.”

“I remember him talking about it, and I think I’d recognize the names if I heard them, but we don’t even know where we are now, much less how to get there,” he said.

“Jackie has a map. We can use the car we stole, or steal another one,” Philip replied, getting up to retrieve the map from their knapsack. He unfolded it and spread it out before him, holding it so Drew and Megan could see it. “We’re in this area, here on the edge of Glendale. Do any of these names seem familiar?”

Drew scanned the paper for a few minutes. “Scottsdale. And it’s not that far from where we are.”

Megan nodded in approval. “Then let’s go there. Once she has her strength back, we can go to L.A. If Jackie doesn’t suggest a place to go to, we can use your contact, Jacob. But I agree, we should keep that information from her for now. Maybe by the time we get to L.A., we’ll know if she can be trusted.”

*****

Despite his best efforts to proceed quickly with Karen’s departure, it took Martin four days to arrange her apparent death. On the morning she was to leave, Martin followed her into the bathroom where he had left his own uniform the previous evening. "Everything is arranged. You know what to do."

Kim nodded, then hugged him impulsively, remembering his instructions from the night before. "I owe you so much. How can I ever repay you?"

"You don't owe me anything."

“Then you have a strange way of keeping score. You and I both know Jackie is alive right now because of you.”

“As I recall, Jacob is the one who broke her out.”

“Don’t argue. You know what I mean. You risked a lot to help me, and I’m more grateful than you can possibly imagine.” She shook her head wistfully. “I'm going to miss you. In spite of everything else that has happened, I've enjoyed your company."

"I've liked having you here," he replied without thinking.

"Well, maybe you'll get lucky and I'll complicate your life again sometime," she teased.

"I look forward to it," he said and surprised himself with the admission.

Feeling suddenly awkward, she pulled away and changed the subject. "If you need anything, call Judy. I'll call her every few days to check in. If you're found out and need somewhere to go, you can trust her."

Martin nodded, missing her already. It was going to be lonely without her. Most of the time, he even forgot she was human.

*****

As soon as the shuttle door was closed, Kim went to the rear of the shuttle and opened the duffel bag the pilot Elliot had brought for her. Richard was sitting in the rear gunner seat, keeping a close watch on a Methodist minister.

“What’s your name, Pastor?” Kim asked kindly as she started to remove her uniform.

“David,” he said, averting his eyes as she undressed.

“Pastor David, we’re on the same side. We’re getting you off the ship, so try to relax. And listen carefully, because I have a lot to tell you and we don’t have much time. We’ll be on the surface in just a few minutes.” While she talked, she changed into the civilian clothes Elliot had provided and stuffed her uniform and gun into the bag. Once she was dressed, she sat down to put her boots back on, then tugged the legs of her jeans down over them. “The three of us are a part of a rebel movement within Visitor ranks. The Leader is taking your people and putting them into storage on the motherships, to be eaten as food. We’re also stealing Earth’s water, and when we are done, there will be no life left on this planet. We need your help, Pastor.”

“What do you want from me?” he asked, wanting to believe they were telling him the truth. The woman, especially, seemed sincere.

“We want you to help spread the truth about why we are here. Too many of your people still believe the lies John has told. We are NOT human, and our people are NOT your friends. The escape of every human from the mothership has been purchased with the blood of fifth columnists such as ourselves. Please, use this second chance we’re giving you to spread the truth. ”

“We’re almost to the surface,” Elliot called over his shoulder. “Get ready.”

“Right now, I need you to help me get to another part of town. There are people there I need to talk to, other fifth columnists who had to flee the ship when their treason was discovered.” Kim stood up and took his arm so he would do the same.

“Why did you choose me?”

“Why not you? A life saved is a life saved. Let’s go. Your home is within walking distance, if our information is correct.”

“Yes, just down the street there,” the Reverend said, looking out. He paused and turned to the fifth columnists. “May God bless you both.”

Kim nodded a good-bye of her own, then exited the shuttle with the minister.

“My wife, is she on the ship?” he asked in a quiet voice as they walked together towards the sidewalk. All around them were signs of battle. Scorched cars were parked along the streets. The houses all appeared abandoned.

“I don’t know. I’m sorry,” Kim said. His quiet manner was comforting to her, in spite of the war-torn scenery surrounding them.

“What is your name?”

“Karen.”

“Forgive me if I seem rude, Karen, but you seem troubled.”

Kim glanced sideways at him, then back at the sidewalk. “I am. I’ve seen things no one should have to see, and I have done things too horrible to speak of.”

“Then why did you do them?”

“To survive. To conceal my true allegiance from those who would kill me for betraying the Leader.” Kim paused, fighting the tears that threatened to come and reveal her human nature. “What bothers me most is that I would do it all again. I can think of no other path I could take that would allow me to help the fifth column. I’m ashamed to admit that I’m a survivor, not a martyr. ”

“Perhaps survivors are sometimes needed, to further the cause of the martyrs.”

“Kind words, Reverend. Words you would not speak if you knew the crimes.”

“Perhaps. But it is not my place to judge.” He thought a moment before continuing, “Tell me, do your people have a religious faith?”

“Some follow the practices of Zon, a religion long outlawed on the home world. Believers risk death. I know little of its teachings.”

“What do you believe then?”

Kim had to think carefully about how to answer that. A part of her yearned for guidance, and she didn’t want to lie to this good man about more than she needed to. “I want to believe in peace and forgiveness. The life I’m living is about war and survival. I do not like that life, but I accept it as being necessary for this world to survive.”

“And what of your world?”

“For now, this is my world,” she hedged.

Their conversation stopped as they approached the house. Kim got out her laser pistol and held it ready while David took his keys from his pocket and opened the door. Kim saw nothing out of the ordinary and motioned it was safe for David to follow her.

Inside, everything was just as he had left it the previous night, except his wife was not there with him. David bowed his head, wondering why he had been chosen to help this Visitor. What guidance could he give her, when he himself longed for revenge? Forgive me, he prayed silently, feeling shame at his own thoughts of violence.

“Karen, I believe that killing is wrong. I also understand you are fighting a war, trying to protect those who cannot or will not protect themselves. Peaceful beliefs are not easily integrated into a life of warfare. And the ends do not automatically justify the means. I think the answers you seek are ones my people have struggled to find for many generations. You must listen to the quiet voice inside of you, and let Him guide you on your journey.” When she said nothing in reply, he changed the subject. “My wife and I did not resist and I am assuming my car is still in the garage, undamaged by the fighting. Where do you need to go? I will take you there.”

Kim told him an address located near her own house and followed him to the garage. Their conversation had been comforting, although she knew she would wrestle with the choices she had made for years to come.

*****

The drive to her own neighborhood was silent and surprisingly uneventful. They had avoided all but one of the checkpoints. The one time they had been stopped, the Visitor on guard had simply waved them through after the Reverend showed his identification. Kim had been ready to use her own pistol and was thankful it had not been necessary. When David pulled the car up to the curb in front of the house whose address she had given, she gathered her bag and opened the door. “Thank you, Pastor. I hope your wife comes safely home.”

“Thank you, Karen. God bless you.” He shook her hand and was surprised at how cool her flesh was to the touch. Looking back, he realized it was the first time he had touched a Visitor, aside from being handled by the guards on the ship. He watched her get out and she smiled at him as she shut the door. Then, without looking back, she started up the sidewalk of a house that had numerous shrubs growing around it. As he pulled away, he looked in his mirror to see if she reached her destination, but she was gone.

*****

Kim ducked behind the shrubbery and leaned against the house. She put her bag near her feet, and held her pistol ready. All she could do now was wait for it to get dark, so she could go to her own house in safety. Her house-key was in the duffel bag, hidden in a pocket of her uniform. Until this morning, it had been underneath her human pseudoskin on the underside of her right arm. And like Martin, she now carried a suicide capsule under the pseudoskin beneath her collar. If only she had a way to turn off her mind. While she waited, it was too easy to think about Andy and how he had died. She tried to concentrate instead on planning ways to contact exposed fifth columnists, but it was a futile effort. Away from prying eyes and with nothing to do until nightfall, the tears that had threatened all morning could be held back no longer.


	8. Hitting Bottom

*****

That night, Martin kept himself busy by looking through personnel files. One of his important functions was to recommend other fifth columnists for transfers into positions where they would be more useful. Always, he had to demonstrate that these were the most qualified individuals for those positions. It was a complicated exercise in strategy and cunning. Usually, it absorbed his mind completely. Tonight, it was difficult to concentrate and it was almost a relief when his door chimed. “Enter.” He looked up and was surprised to see who his guest was. “Diana,” he said and stood respectfully.

She glanced at the bed as she walked over to him. “It must be lonely, now that she’s dead.”

“Hardly. Karen tried to go beyond the limits I set for her.”

“Are you implying her death was not an accident?”

Martin smiled. “She insisted that a human would not kill to gain freedom, that they were too docile and would never fight back like that. I gave her the opportunity to prove me wrong. I selected a religious leader and had him shuttled to the surface with Karen. He was offered his freedom, on the condition he kill Karen, which was in direct conflict with his purported beliefs. Apparently his desire for freedom was stronger than his faith. Naturally, the guards killed him as punishment for harming one of our people.”

Diana wrapped her arms around his neck, impressed by his wicked approach. “So you haven’t lost your taste for blood after all?”

“Quite the contrary,” Martin nuzzled her throat, then pinned her arms behind her back and pushed her against the wall. “I’m disappointed in your own performance.” He felt her stiffen, and tightened his grip. “And even more disappointed that you would come to me now in an effort to prop up your failing command.”

“You forget your rank,” she said coolly, trying to regain control of the situation.

“You forget our arrangement,” he reminded her calmly and nipped her throat with his teeth in a gesture of dominance he rarely used. “And I will remind you that I once held a rank far higher than your own,” he added, straightening to look her in the eye.

“How far you have fallen,” she taunted to hide her own discomfort.

“Yet you came to me tonight,” he continued, ignoring her comment. “Your ambition blinds you to the truth, Diana. You should be in Steven’s quarters right now, not here.”

“Steven is an incompetent fool!” Diana’s temper bubbled to the surface.

Martin released her, but stood where he was, keeping her to the wall. “Steven is your chief of security. Pamela listens to him. He dislikes you openly, and you have done nothing to change his opinion.”

“I prefer your company,” she purred, trying to submerge her anger and resume her seduction ploy.

“And I yours. Yet the fact remains that you need him, and have failed to win his respect. The least you could do is try to charm him.”

“I don’t need his respect, only his loyalty!” she snapped.

“Under his command, Mike, Julie, and Jackie have all escaped. An assassination attempt on your life did fail, but he was the one who discovered it was one of our own who turned on you.”

“Are you implying...”

“No, I would never accuse him of disloyalty; he’s a good officer. I am merely reminding you of the facts. I find it curious that you come here, knowing I support you, when Steven dislikes you and has the power to undermine you in Pamela’s eyes.” Martin toyed with a lock of her hair. “Perhaps my faith in you was misplaced. I thought you had true leadership potential.”

Diana’s eyes smoldered. “You dare...”

Martin looked evenly at her. “Why did you come here, Diana, if not for my advice? I told you I would guide you to power, as long as you demonstrated an ability to lead. I am still waiting for that demonstration.” He paused, secretly delighting in her anger. The ease with which she was provoked made it possible to manipulate her. “You need the full support of every soldier on this ship, including Steven. The fifth column is a significant problem, and appears to be growing. I know how charming you can be.” He stroked her jawbone. “You can’t afford to be so selective in who you charm.” His tone was patronizing and pushed her anger out of control.

Furious, she shoved him out of her way and stormed out of his quarters.

Privately satisfied, he went back to his console and resumed working, while he struggled to ignore Karen’s absence in the bed. Her presence had been comforting, to a degree he had not realized until she was gone.

*****

It seemed to Kim that dusk was long in coming to the city, but she had never been especially patient. When the crushing waves of grief had subsided temporarily, she had been tempted to go home while it was still light. Images of Diana’s face anchored her to the hiding place she had chosen. She would not allow herself to be careless now, not when it could give Diana the final victory over her.

The darkness that finally settled around her was ominous, like the nights of early childhood. Monsters and danger lurked behind every shadow, and she startled several times as she emerged and made her way home. A few neighborhood dogs barked, but no people appeared in the windows. Most of them had been cured of their curiosity long ago, and they had learned to stay inside. It was preferable to them to remain ignorant of what went on outside as it allowed them the illusion of safety behind locked doors.

Kim unlocked her own back door and quietly went inside. She retrieved a flashlight from the kitchen and went to her desk to write a note.

_J–_

_Memorize the contents of this note, then burn it._

_Andy is dead, didn’t suffer. I’m surviving. Hope and pray you are okay. Will be in touch by phone every few days checking in. My voice sounds like theirs now, so don’t be surprised. If Visitors named Martin, Philip, or Jacob call, asking either for me or Visitor named Karen, please help any way you can. You can trust them completely. They may need to get in contact with me– main reason I’ll be calling. I owe them my life. K._

When she was done writing, she put the note in an envelope and laid it on the table for Judy to find. Gun at the ready, she next went to Andy’s room. She took the pillow from his bed and held it to her face. It still had his smell. She breathed deeply, hugging it to her chest. Standing here, in the room preserved just as he had left it, it was difficult to believe he was dead. The dirty clothes were still on the floor. The night-stand was still covered with a mess of books, magazines, and miscellaneous papers. She bent down and retrieved a T-shirt from the pile of laundry. It was pale blue and had a picture of the Road Runner on it. She could picture him in it so easily.

Stop it, Kim, she ordered herself. Holding the pillow and shirt tightly, she made her way back downstairs, paused long enough to get her duffel bag, then retreated into her lab. Once the door was closed and locked behind her, she allowed herself to do what she had longed to do for months. She fell to her knees, threw back her head and screamed. When she was out of breath, she inhaled sharply and screamed again, as loudly as she could, before collapsing onto the floor. She clutched the shirt and pillow to her and let the rage, horror, guilt, and grief spill forth in an incoherent and anguished mixture of sobs and cries. In spite of the many obstacles she had overcome in her life, she had never experienced anything as bad as the current situation. Nothing could have prepared her for the realities of war, and she felt isolated in a way she had not previously experienced. Alone in her lab, sealed away from the healing touch of anyone who would care, Kim hit bottom.


End file.
